In Which Everyone is a Perv
by herpaderpproductions
Summary: One-shots, mainly Jerza & Fairy Tail/Crime Sorciere centric. 9th- The guild tries to tell Kagura about Jerza and fails. 10th- Jerza Lovefest 2016 prompt, A night at Fairy Hills, Jellal is waiting for Erza and contemplates the things he finds in her apartment
1. In Which a Picture is Worth 1000 Words

**A/N (Whole Thing):** Speculation won't be added to this, because at that time I didn't think I'd actually get motivated to write more one shots and then this happened.

Again, I haven't actually read/watched that much Fairy Tail outside of Jerza-centric chapters and episodes because I was introduced through my addiction to shipping and therefore through Jerza, so please forgive any terrible OOC-ness.

Pairings that may or may not appear/be mentioned: Gajeel/Levy, Natsu/Lucy, Laxus/Mira, Juvia/Gray (and more)

 **A/N (This Oneshot):** This oneshot was inspired by my years listening to girls reading tabloids and my (drunk) dramatic readings of Cosmo for friends. Weekly Sorcerer with all its petty gossip and excessive cheesecake spreads seems like an underused thing in FT fanfics (or at least Jerza ones), so I had to bring it in here. Since Erza's really shameless when she doesn't know Jellal's watching I think it creates a perfect storm of opportunity for a shameless fanfic courtesy of me.

Takes place roughly in the same (soon will become AU) timeframe as Speculation, though before Erza and Jellal began dating. That means Zeref is defeated, Fairy Tail exists again, and Crime Sociere is defeating the small number of dark guilds still remaining.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did it would be really shipping focused and not Fairy Tail at all so yeah.

* * *

 **In Which A Picture is Worth 1000 Words**

Meredy and Ultear had sometimes needed girl time away from Jellal. Because he was more recognizable, this often came when shopping trips were necessary. The female members of Crime Sorciere would go into town and shop for whatever necessities they would need. Of course, they would spend extra time buying less necessary things, getting meals at cafes, and reading trashy gossip magazines.

While there were quite a few magazines, Weekly Sorcerer was by far their favorite. It had less to do with the brand and more to do with availability and the content. The magazine was one of the few that could be found in every town they passed through, and would often cover guilds or mages that they were familiar with. On the rare occasion that Erza was featured, Ultear and Meredy found delights in teasing Jellal with whatever information they'd gleaned. Despite her popularity in Fiore, Erza wasn't often featured. Meredy supposed this was due to her guild's 7 yearlong disappearance. It wasn't easy to write features on someone who wasn't doing anything at all.

Initially after Ultear's death and Oracion Seis joined her small guild, Meredy couldn't find time for these small outings to read whatever juicy gossip had come out of the official guilds. Fortunately, after Tartarus, she had found that Sorano was also interested in whatever gossip was available. She would tend to hold the knowledge rather than use it to tease Jellal, but Meredy assumed she was saving it for future use. They would sneak off once a week to get their trashy magazines and discuss what they'd read. In a group of men, it was the time when they could both revert back to the tendencies that reflected their sex and age.

This week in preparation for summer the magazine had a feature on bikini bodies featuring training tips from Erza, Mira, Jenny, Lucy, and many other fit female mages. While that article was interesting enough, a later feature was a bit more eye-catching. She and Sorano had read it together, but only Meredy truly understood how she could use it properly. Of course the former Oracion Seis knew that Jellal and Erza knew each other well and that they were romantically interested in one another, but they didn't know quite how deep those feelings ran.

The title of the article in question? _Titania: Life, Love, and Pursuit of Happiness._ The photo? Erza in a bunny costume she had declared her favorite.

* * *

The guild had stopped to rest for the day by a lake. Macbeth was napping while Erik, Richard, and Sawyer had begun setting up tents. Sorano, after finishing her read of the Weekly Sorcerer, had gone to set up the girls' accommodations.

Jellal, as had become typical when there was no dark guilds to defeat, was sitting beneath a tree reading some academic text about magic he had acquired during the defeat of some dark guild or another. Due to his ability to use many types of magic, he would spend hours reading in order to master his lesser used skills. Rarely he'd read about dark guilds, but for the most part he would get that information from the gossip of locals. The other guild members found his reading to not be worthwhile, but he found it enlightening.

Jellal watched over the top edge of his current book to catch Meredy walking towards him, something in her hands hidden behind her back. While he trusted her with his life, he could never trust her not to cause trouble. He tried to hide his suspicions, but he couldn't hide a slight anticipatory twitch of the eyebrow.

"Hey, Jellal," Meredy said sweetly. Nothing good could come of this and he knew it. That tone of voice never preceded anything but teasing. Whatever was behind her back was the key to this.

"Yes, Meredy?" He tried to keep his voice stoic so as not to tip her off, though he knew she would know he was suspicious about this.

"You know Erza's been interested in babies lately?" Meredy told him in the same sickeningly sweet voice.

A lot of the article was mundane things that she was sure Jellal knew – her favorite food (Strawberry Cakes), her daily schedule, what her favorite brands were, etc. None of those answers provided good material to tease Jellal with. A section asking about her hobbies had provided her better bait – Erza had commented on how fun it was to play with a guild mate's daughter and had gone as far as to say that she wanted children of her own to play with. _That_ certainly was an interesting idea to put into Jellal's mind. He was already squirming despite his best efforts to hide it.

"She's been playing with the young children in the guild lately," Meredy explained. "I think her friends in the guild as well have been baby crazy as well. You know if Mira's that way, Erza will match." There was no evidence that Mira had caught onto the baby fever and Juvia was always baby crazy when it came to Gray, but Meredy knew she could push a few more buttons, so she did.

Jellal still wasn't talking, admirably trying to keep a straight face. Still Meredy swore she heard something about Juvia probably phrasing something wrong and that he would be happy if Erza could find a good husband. Meredy knew her teasing was working.

Of course Meredy would know what Fairy Tail's female mages were up to. She was good friends with Juvia, and the two liked to gossip. Still, Jellal had no idea where she got this new information. They hadn't seen any Fairy Tail mage in months. Even though the very recent defeat of Zeref had effectively stopped the creation of new dark guilds, there were still some lingering. He didn't know why, but he had become anxious to defeat them quickly. Secretly, he hoped Erza's baby craze was something Meredy had misinterpreted. She deserved better, and he hoped she would have a husband worthy of being her child's father. He wouldn't admit that he wanted himself as the father; he wasn't worthy of her.

"I hope she finds someone to have a child with," Jellal said, done translating his thoughts into something coherent for Meredy to hear. She knew she had to use another weapon.

"I've also heard that Erza's got a new bunny suit she really likes," Meredy said in an innocent tone. His face began to tint itself red. She took this as a cue to slowly slide the magazine from behind her back to show him the full page spread of Erza in her precious new scarlet red bunny costume. Jellal's eyes widened and one hand dropped the book to cover up his nose. He turned his head, hopelessly trying to hide his nosebleed.

Regaining composure once again, Jellal took the magazine from Meredy's hands and closed it. He handed her his book. "This might be more useful reading material, Meredy. It's a text on advanced uses of various forms of magic." Meredy didn't fight the switch; instead she watched as the hopeless man stalked off to his tent with the magazine. She wasn't sure if she was happy he was stealing her magazine to stare at Erza or if she was mad that another issue was stolen by one of her guild mates.

Only later did she find out what Jellal wanted with it. Erik had come up to her after dark, blaming her for causing Jellal to have thoughts he had no interest in hearing.

"Can't you find a way to just get him to hook up with Erza so I don't have to listen to a sexually frustrated Jellal all night?" Erik pressured her.

Meredy thought about that for a second. She'd tried various methods before, but none while Jellal was distracted by the thought of Erza to this degree. "I might have an idea," she replied slyly.

* * *

Mira watched the doors of Fairy Tail curiously as two figures dragged a third inside. The two individuals who were walking dropped the third at a table adjacent to the bar. One walked off to the other end of the hall to sit with Kinana while the other sat in front of her at the bar. Once Meredy removed her hood, Juvia sprang over to her in greeting.

After a long greeting, Mira looked over to see the third individual had still not moved. She walked around to get a better look at him. Blue hair poked out under the hood of his cloak and a distinctive red tattoo was barely visible on one side of his face. Although she'd only seen him a few times, the person was easily recognizable as Jellal.

"Is Erza here?" Mira heard Meredy asked.

"No, she's out. I think she'll be back in a few days," Mira replied. She watched Meredy's face drop in disappointment.

"That's too bad," Meredy said. "We can only stay a night." There went that plan.

"Is Jellal okay?" Mira asked.

"Just sleeping," Meredy replied. "I put him in a sensory link with Macbeth, who is almost always asleep."

"May I ask why?"

"He saw the latest issue of The Weekly Sorcerer," Meredy mentioned without admitting any fault on her part. "I figured he would want to see Erza."

Mira picked up on what Meredy had been trying. "That was a good picture of Erza, wasn't it?"

Meredy heartily agreed.

"It's a shame that didn't work out for you," Mira told her. "Perhaps another time?"

Meredy slid an envelope over the table to Mira. "Perhaps you could send Erza our way next time?"

"Of course," Mira said with a smile to match Meredy's wicked grin.

With that, Meredy returned to her more casual conversation with Juvia. When she and Erik left, Jellal was still asleep, so he was one again dragged out of the guild and back to Crime Sociere's campsite.

* * *

"Erza! It's good to see you back," Mira said, greeting her oldest frenemy as she sat down at the bar after a long mission. "Someone," Meredy, Mira added silently, "dropped this off for you a few days ago." Mira hadn't looked inside the envelope, but Meredy's smile at the time had given her an indication. She hid her suspicions well under her bright smile.

Erza looked at the envelope in curiosity. She rarely got mail, and when she did it went directly to Fairy Hills.

"Do you know who it was?" Erza interrogated Mira.

"I don't remember," Mira said with a smile. Erza doubted that Mira was telling the truth, but opened the envelope anyways. She pulled out a piece of paper from inside. Although Mira couldn't tell what it was, the blush on Erza's face coupled with the glossy look of the paper convinced Mira that this was a photo, likely of Jellal, and he was likely in some compromising position.

While Erza stared at the photo, Cana grabbed it from her hands.

"Damn he's hot Erza! Quite a catch there," Cana said after examining the picture. She placed the photo on the bar and turned it towards Mira. In the photo an apparently unaware Jellal stood in a pond running his fingers through his hair. He appeared naked, but it was hard to tell with the water coming up to his waist. Small drops of water clung to his muscles, emphasizing his physique.

Cana had already gotten to the envelope and was pulling out the remaining photos. She only saw a few more of Jellal in the pond and one of Jellal's very peaceful sleeping face before Erza angrily grabbed them out of her hands. She appeared to be on her way out.

"Erza! I remembered," Mira said, "it was a member of Crime Sociere. They were wondering if you wanted to see them?"

Erza turned around and attempted to hide her mix of embarrassment and anger. Instinctively her hand clenched, wrinkling the photos. "Where are they?"

"I believe they said they're camping outside Hargeon," Mira said.

Erza stomped out of the guild, seemingly on a mission. Mira wondered how Meredy knew that would work. Perhaps their separation was wearing on Erza worse than Mira had thought. Hopefully they would figure it out for the sake of their guilds. If Meredy's visit had been any indication, Crime Sorciere was just as annoyed by the situation as Erza's close friends. Mira hoped Meredy's attempts would work, but didn't say anything.

* * *

Alas, upon finding the camp site in a cave on the coast outside Hargeon, Erza decided to watch silently. She had seen the tents, but no one had come out. She stayed for a few hours before she saw the male members of Crime Sorciere return. The men she recognized as being from Oracion Seis had brought food back and were cooking it over the campfire. From what she heard of their conversation, Sorano and Meredy had gone to Hargeon for shopping and dinner while the men were on their own.

She continued to watch as Jellal walked to the isolated cove hidden from the cave by a rock formation. He slowly stripped down, folding his clothes carefully on a rock before going into the ocean with a bar of soap to wash off the sweat he'd surely produced on such a hot day. Behind him the sun set over the ocean, painting the sky orange. It was mesmerizing, to see those pictures Meredy had left for her come to life. Sneaking up on him would break her illusion, so she couldn't bring herself to do it. Erza had to admit, it did turn her on a bit that he had no idea she was watching. She wondered if she was bold enough to steal his clothes so that she could keep the view.

In her reverie, Erza lost her balance and fell backwards into a bush. When she sat up she saw Jellal looking her way. He had put his pants on and was walking to the rock. She tried to find a way to get out, but there was no way to escape out of his sight. She stood up, resigned to her fate.

"Erza?" Jellal said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Mira told me you were camping here. It was close enough to come see you," Erza replied shyly. She wouldn't admit the naughty thoughts planted in her head by those pictures Meredy had left were motivation enough. He quickly got the rest of his clothes on, so as to not offend her. Or at least so he wouldn't wear so little he thought would offend her.

"Would you like to come eat dinner with us?" He asked, smiling as if he didn't know she'd watched his impromptu bath.

Erza nodded and followed with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Omake: 2 Months Later**

Meredy finally had time to visit Mira at the guild to tell her how the plan had worked out. She slumped down on the bar, telling Mira that things hadn't necessarily went as well as they had wanted.

"When Sorano and I returned from town they were eating with the rest of Crime Sorciere and talking about recent missions," Meredy said in a decidedly disappointed tone.

"So they didn't spend time together alone?" Mira asked.

"No. As soon as dinner was over Erza left to go back to an inn in Hargeon. But…" Meredy paused, holding a juicy piece of information.

"But?" Cana popped in. Meredy assumed she needed to know every juicy piece of information and nothing would stop her, so she decided to keep going.

"Erik did say she watched him take a bath in the ocean before dinner," Meredy said, a sly smile on her face.

"Oh? Tell me more," Cana egged her on. Mira leaned forward, echoing the sentiment.

"There isn't more to tell," Meredy said. "She just watched and he was unaware. Erik did let it spill that Erza had some really dirty thoughts throughout, but nothing more happened.

"I'm sure it will work out someday," Mira said.

"God I hope so," Cana said. "Or I'm going to get them both naked and lock them in a room together."

Meredy laughed, secretly hoping it wasn't just a joke. Next time, maybe she should include the drunken mage in her planning. It was obvious she needed all the help she could get.

* * *

 **A/N:** I didn't really know how to end that, so I just kinda went with the flow. More oneshots are to come. Only one is planned at the minute, but I'm sure plot bunnies will appear.


	2. In Which Wendy Causes a Problem

**A/N:** I figure aphrodisiacs exist in the Fairy Tail universe, and I think it's adorable when Wendy is a bit flustered. This was originally much different, but then I thought about it more.

Takes place roughly in the same (soon will become AU) timeframe as Speculation, meaning Zeref is defeated, Fairy Tail exists again, and Crime Sociere is defeating the small number of dark guilds still remaining. This is after _In Which a Picture is Worth 1000 Words_ and before _Speculation_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **In Which Wendy Inadvertently Causes a Problem**

 **Day 0**

The guild hall was noisy with most mages back from missions. Some of the mages were gathered around tables playing cards and drinking, others were discussing recent missions or gossiping about other mages. The S-class mages, however, were missing. Because Makarov had stepped down from most of his duties as guild master, they had taken to meeting to discuss guild affairs.

At one table, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Lucy sat discussing their own plans. Levy and Gajeel were trying to keep up with both their guild and the affairs of the Magic Council. This was one of the few weeks they had gotten the free time to talk to their friends in the guildhall. The conversation was going well while they were waiting for their S-class friends to appear. As Mira was away from the bar, Gajeel had gone to fetch beer mugs for several of their anticipated guests and himself. Suddenly, a friend of a different variety stalked up wearily to the table carrying a flask full of an odorless red liquid.

"Wendy!" Levy greeted her with a hug. "What'cha got there?"

The girl in question sat down next to Lucy. "It's an aphrodisiac," she explained, as if it was all they needed to know.

"But why do you have it?" Lucy questioned. There was no reason for a girl Wendy's age to be carrying an aphrodisiac into the guild. She doubted Wendy even knew the full extent of it's effects.

"I was helping Porlyusica make a fertility potion for someone, but we didn't realize we were missing an essential herb until it was nearly finished. Because of that, the process created an aphrodisiac instead," Wendy said.

"Did she ask you to give it to someone then?" Lucy asked.

She shook her head. "She thought someone at the guild could make use of it since she didn't want to keep it."

"Juvia could certainly use it," she chirped almost aggressively. While Lucy and Levy wanted to suggest she save it for someone in a relationship instead of someone who may use it to woo a seemingly unwilling Gray, Wendy pushed it across the table to the water mage.

Just as Juvia grabbed the flask Natsu came flying across the room, knocking the flask out of Juvia's hand and tipping it into the barrel Gajeel had just opened the tap on to use in filling up the mugs. Used to the chaos of Fairy Tail, Gajeel had ignored the brawl and began to pour the now-tainted beer. As he put the mugs on the counter, the S-class mages came out of their meeting.

Erza and Laxus were the first to grab mugs. Though Erza wasn't known to drink heavily, after meetings recently she had gotten stressed enough to consume some alcohol with the guild. Laxus was always one to grab a beer before dealing with his guild mates. Mira, on the other hand, refrained from drinking and instead took her position back behind the counter.

Before Levy could warn them about the aphrodisiac that had fallen into the barrel all three had begun to drink. Laxus and Erza sat at the bar to chat with Mira, while Gajeel took a swig of his beer on the way back to the table.

"Gajeel!" Levy warned. "Didn't you see that Juvia spilled something in that?"

He shook his head. "I don't smell or taste anything funny about it," he said before drinking more.

"Are you sure?" Levy asked him, suspicious. It was entirely possible the potion didn't have time to diffuse through the entire barrel, but with magical potions you never knew. There was also the issue of potency – how much would he need? The full flask's worth or just a drop?

"It _is_ odorless and tasteless," Wendy said. "Or the potion we were trying to make was. Maybe this one is too."

"Then how much does he need for it to kick in?" Lucy asked, as if she could read Levy's thoughts.

"I don't know," Wendy admitted. Levy deemed that likely – she'd never made it before, and Porlyusica didn't seem one to bother telling Wendy details about a potion she would probably never make again.

Just then, Gajeel's face began to turn slightly pink. "Can we leave?" He whispered to Levy. It appeared the potion had kicked in.

Levy tried to think of a subtle way to exit, but couldn't. She went for the fast route instead. "Well. We have to go! We'll see you later," Levy called as she and Gajeel hurriedly left the guildhall.

Lucy held her laughter until after they left. Juvia immediately ran to the tainted barrel, trying to procure some of the beer to give to Gray.

After letting herself settle down, Lucy decided she might want to warn Erza and Laxus about the potion. By the time she had gotten to the bar, the situation was dire. Laxus was surprisingly clumsy in his attempts to coax Mira back to his apartment. She replied with her angelic smile and giggles, but was not taking the bait. Erza's face was a bit flushed, but she did not appear bothered. She was very good at hiding her desire, perhaps because the object of said desire was nowhere near Magnolia.

Lucy returned to the table to ask Wendy the most important question. "When does this wear off?" She felt bad for Erza, so she hoped it wouldn't be that long. Perhaps more importantly, she was determined to get Laxus to stop his gross style of flirting.

Wendy shook her head. "I don't know that either," she said with an embarrassed expression. "The fertility potion wears off when the desired effect is achieved, so maybe this wears off when the desired effect of the aphrodisiac is achieved?"

That certainly wasn't good news for Erza, though perhaps Mira had overheard. Lucy heard her agreeing to pay Laxus a visit when her shift ended. He stomped out of the guild appearing obviously frustrated but triumphant. Erza began to follow him slowly out of the guild.

Lucy knew there were few people in the guild that knew how to contact Crime Sorciere, but now was certainly a time that the service was needed. Erza was already out of the guild, so she asked Juvia for help.

"Juvia, would you mind sending Meredy a note for me?"

* * *

 **Day 1**

It was early in the morning when Meredy saw the carrier pigeon land on her tent. She walked over to it and grabbed the note from the container attached to its leg. Slowly, she unrolled the paper and began to read the short note.

 _To Meredy:_

 _Erza needs help. Please send Jellal to the Fairy Tail guildhall ASAP._

 _-Lucy_

Meredy did not know Lucy that well, but she knew Lucy and Erza were good friends and teammates through their guild. If something was wrong with Erza, she could certainly trust Lucy's word on it. If Lucy couldn't be trusted, well, at least she got Jellal out to see Erza.

"Jellal!" Meredy whined in the direction of his tent.

"Yes, Meredy?" The heavenly body mage asked through the tent flap.

"Erza's in trouble! Her teammate has asked you to go to Fairy Tail immediately to help," she said. Even if the situation wasn't dire, the direr she made it sound the more likely Jellal was to go.

Jellal pondered how to get there. They were far away from any train. Traditional travel would take him five days to get to Magnolia. Using meteor he might be able to cut that to two or three days. He packed up his belongings and began his journey, trusting that Meredy would explain the circumstances of his departure to his guild.

* * *

 **Day 2**

Erza walked into the guild. The day before the flustered mage had stayed in her room all day claiming she was ill, but it appeared not to have helped. She slumped down at the bar and asked Mira for a beer and two strawberry cakes.

"Still not better, Erza?" Mira asked sweetly. Gajeel and Levy were almost instantly cured of the aphrodisiac's effects. They had returned only a few hours after their swift departure from the guild to eat dinner with Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, Happy, and Gray. Though she was caught up in her work, Mira managed to relieve Laxus after the guildhall had closed that evening.

"No! I tried everything," Erza said seriously.

"What do you mean by everything?" Mira asked as if she didn't know.

"I read some of Levy's dirty books, got myself off, had dirty dreams when I slept," Erza said, trying not to groan in frustration.

"Did you ask Porlysica for an antidote?"

Erza's face turned to a scowl. "She refused to help me! She doesn't want to deal with anyone 'in this state.'"

"I could certainly try to help you," Mira said with a smile. It wasn't intended to be an actual offer, more a joke, but Mira couldn't help wonder if it would work.

Erza grabbed her cakes along with the mug of beer and left to sulk at a table in the corner.

* * *

 **Days 3 & 4**

Erza stood at the request board, face still red and desire still flaring in her eyes. Today, she had decided to look for missions she could fulfill. Titania refused to be stopped from her job by a stupid potion, and she held to that.

After picking up a mission in a small village needing a hoard of monsters slain, she stomped out the door prepared to travel, hoping a little carnage and a change of scenery would quell the fire in her belly.

When she arrived, she defeated all of the monsters were defeated in record time, focusing solely on the mission to distract herself from the effects of the aphrodisiac. Still her thirst was not quenched. Erza took a slow route through the forest, jumping into every ice cold pond she could find and poking herself with thorns hoping the pain would divert her attention. Nothing worked.

After camping out overnight, Erza rushed back to Fairy Tail, hoping to force Porlyusica to give her some answers. Apparently Porlysica had gone out to find some more herbs for the fertility potion and would not be back until at least the next day.

Defeated, she slumped into the guild hall for more cake.

"Erza?" A voice asked. She turned her head, trying to seem unaffected.

"Lucy?" She responded.

"I called Jellal," Lucy said before being cut off by an incredibly embarrassed Erza.

"Why? Jellal shouldn't see me like this," she stuttered out. "I need to tell him to go back to his guild," Erza said, leaving to find a carrier pigeon with some paper and a pen to send out.

Lucy sighed. There was no stopping Erza, but she knew Jellal couldn't be too far at this point. That morning she had received a letter from Meredy saying he had set off almost immediately three days before. While she wasn't one of the most fervent matchmakers, she was sympathetic to Meredy and Mira's attempts to get Erza and Jellal together. Perhaps the least enthusiastic would be the one to finally get the pair together, Lucy hoped with a smile.

* * *

 **Day 5**

By noon, Erza had not shown up to the guildhall yet. That was very unusual, but Mira and Lucy assumed it was because she had once again holed herself up in her room and gone back to her attempts to stop the aphrodisiac on her own terms. The members of the guild who knew Erza best had come to the conclusion that it was best to wait it out until Jellal arrived. The potion wasn't wearing off, and Erza wouldn't agree to have anyone help her to relieve the effects. They hoped she wouldn't reject Jellal as well.

The man entered the guild in the early afternoon, much to the delight of Erza's guild. Their strongest female member was in a funk, and even if not all of them knew what that funk was, they could not wait for her to get out of it. Jellal was greeted with what constituted a hero's welcome by Erza's teammates.

"We haven't gone on any big missions because of this," Gray said.

"And I haven't gotten to challenge her," Natsu complained.

Jellal watched as more of Erza's friends thanked him for his help in everything from saving the guild's strawberry cake supply to saving some of the men from death glares. The crowd finally parted when Lucy stepped through.

"Jellal," she said. "Why don't you come with me to see Erza? I'll explain on the way." He swore he saw the white-haired girl – Mira, if he remembered correctly – with a feral grin on her face. This could not end well.

They walked the road to Fairy Hills as Lucy explained the situation. Apparently Erza had gotten hit with a potion, the effects of which were incredibly frustrating to her. The effects had not worn off yet and half the guild was terrified of the temper her frustration had produced. Lucy had failed to mention what the potion did or why it was necessary that he help out. Jellal assumed that if Wendy's healing magic couldn't do the job that someone could figure out a solution.

"Normally we don't allow any males in here at all, but considering the situation, the residents overruled the matron and made an exception," Lucy said. She didn't tell Jellal that Erza was said matron and that she didn't get a choice in the matter so no overruling was necessary.

As Lucy led Jellal though Fairy Hills, presumably to go to see Erza, he could see the familiar faces of a few of Fairy Tail's female mages poking out of doors and walking through the hallways. A few looked on with joyful expressions: giggling, smiling, or winking at him. One he wasn't familiar with gave him a huge thumbs up with one had while she carried a massive barrel of what he assumed was beer in her other hand. Wendy's face was absolutely terrified. Other members looked on with keen interest. Just what was going on? Then again, as much as he loved Fairy Tail, he wondered if he should even bother asking. The guild seemed to attract strange happenings.

"Jellal?" Lucy asked before opening a door. "Erza should be in here. Her bedroom is the last room," she explained. Reluctantly he entered before Lucy closed the door behind him. He heard the lock click behind him, puzzling him more. Jellal could certainly open the door if he wanted to, but first he would find out the circumstances behind this bizarre behavior.

"Erza?" He asked carefully as he began to trudge through the suits of armor lining her walls. It almost felt like an invasion of her privacy to walk through her rooms without her knowing. He reached a door – the one he assumed led to her bedroom – and slowly opened it, revealing a presumably naked Erza splayed out on her bed, fast asleep. One hand lay on top of what appeared to be a romance novel while the other lay on her stomach. A sheet covered most of her torso and thighs, hiding everything he knew she would be embarrassed to have him see.

Slowly he moved back to the door, hoping not to disturb her peace. A sound coming from the bed stopped him. "Mmm… Jellal," Erza said, her voice a gentle moan. He turned around to see what was happening. The hand from her stomach was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes while the other moved to hold the blanket in place.

Now in a more awake state, Erza saw Jellal standing by the door and proceeded to scramble to cover herself up. Too flustered to think about requipping, she dragged the sheet over her head. He watched the outline of her wandering hand through the sheet. It appeared to brush over her breast, and then it appeared to go between her legs. Shortly after a glow shined through the sheet and she emerged wearing her favorite purple pajamas, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Are you feeling better, Erza?" Jellal asked carefully.

"Of course. I told them that aphrodisiac couldn't keep me down for more than a week," Erza boasted.

Jellal choked, finally realizing why they had called him here. Most magical aphrodisiacs he knew of only wore off after a long time in the system or after a sexual encounter. Surprisingly enough, he found himself grateful that it had worn off on its own. Even though he wanted to make love to Erza more than anything, he didn't know if he could do it only because she was under the influence of a potion. To him, that would be another sin, a sort of magical rape. Still, he wanted something.

Erza moved towards him slowly, shyly. A blush decorated her face, embarrassed that he had come all this way to see her through such a stupid problem.

They sat in silence, trying to figure out what to say. The awkwardness that permeated all of their recent interactions.

Erza couldn't tell if the aphrodisiac was still having a small effect on her actions or if she was finally ready to ignore all of Jellal's reservations, but she wanted to kiss him. So she did. Before he could move away, she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. Jellal, though initially stiff, melted into the kiss as she began to direct him to the bed. When she had clumsily pushed him back onto the bed with a bit too much force, their lips finally broke apart.

Jellal stared at Erza's eyes, too surprised by her actions (and his own reaction) to properly form a reaction. It had felt right. So right. Too right. He didn't know if it was the aphrodisiac influencing her or her own desires bubbling to the surface, but he knew he didn't deserve that kiss. Before he could push her away, though, her lips found his again.

Erza's hands pushed his jacket off his shoulders and began to rub up and down his arms. He couldn't help himself as he let his arms wrap around her back. When her hands moved to take his shirt off, he paused.

"Erza," he said, steeling himself for what he was going to say to her. "I… I love you Erza." He could hardly contain the blush.

She tried to pull him in for another kiss, but once again he stopped her.

"Soon. Soon I'll come back and do this," he said. "But not now."

Erza looked at him, confused and embarrassed. "I love you too. So why can't we do this?"

He moved to sit on the bed as far from her as he could. "The aphrodisiac," Jellal said. "I want to wait until it's completely out of your system."

She blushed, realizing that even if he had forgiven himself enough to consider a relationship possible within the near future, he would not forgive himself for having his first time with her tainted by a potion that might force her into this, however mildly.

Erza nodded with a strong pink blush on her face. "Can you at least stay tonight?"

Jellal nodded. "But would you like to go get some cake first?"

A gentle smile lit up Erza's face and she took his hand. She requipped into her casual clothes and followed him out the door.

* * *

 **Day 6 (Omake)**

Crime Sorciere had finally caught up to the guild master and all were invited in for a late breakfast at Fairy Tail.

Meredy, Cana, Lucy, Levy, and Mira were all crowded around the bar. Sorano tagged along despite having nothing invested in the situation.

"So you're saying they didn't do anything?" Cana asked, borderline outraged.

"No! Gajeel and I saw them at a café getting cake," Levy said. "She claimed that the potion wore off that morning and that she'd slept in because she was tired."

"Oh, bullshit! I know he stayed the night," Cana replied. "They had to have done something."

Lucy cut in at this point. "I had stayed late with Levy and Wendy," she said. "This morning I went to check on them to see if they wanted breakfast, and it seemed they just shared a bed."

"Better than nothing," Meredy said.

"Pics or it didn't happen," Cana added.

Lucy got a picture out of her pocket, as if she'd anticipated Cana's request. The picture showed a fully clothed Jellal and Erza in her pajamas. They were snuggling; in fact Erza had pushed Jellal so far to the edge of the bed that an arm and half a leg were hanging off.

"That's Erza, alright," Levy laughed.

"What's Erza?" replied the girl in question, with Jellal following close behind. Before anyone could grab the picture off the counter, Erza got it. The blush on her face told the crowd around the counter all they needed to know and sent them running out of the guild.

* * *

 **A/N:** I will write fluff or citrus for them I promise but these two are just so cute being dorks. Also it's fun writing them metaphorically cockblocking the expectations of the rest of the guild.


	3. In Which Nothing is Better

**A/N:** I needed some fluffiness in my life, so this one will be more along the romance side of things but still involving awkwardness and such. The smut in this one is decently detailed, so please don't read it if you're sensitive to that kind of stuff.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **In Which Nothing is Better than Something**

Erza stared out the train window. She had been specifically requested for a mission at a romantic resort on the coast. There were no details released, but she was sure it was some sort of scheme on the part of Mira, possibly with the involvement of Meredy, Lucy, and Cana. Mira had personally handed her the incredibly vague request instead of posting it on the board and had given her the already made arrangements for her travel and her stay. What was more suspicious was the fact that the reward for the mission was the exact amount necessary to buy an armor she'd been eyeing lately. Well, the exact amount plus the cost of two strawberry cakes from her favorite bakery.

Yes, it was suspicious, she had decided.

Somehow she didn't care. If it was an attempt to get her and Jellal together once and for all, it would be a welcome one. They had had a few heated kisses in the past couple of months, none of which led anywhere. Apparently Jellal's guilt was still too great to allow him to pleasure her in any more intimate way than a kiss. Maybe the romantic setting the famous resort provided would change his mind. She hoped it would.

At her stop she was greeted by a handsomely furnished carriage drawn by two beautiful white horses and driven by a very respectable looking man. He didn't gawk at her large amount of luggage or show any inconvenience when loading it into the carriage's luggage rack. On her way in he gave her a hand up. They drove past a beautiful landscape that led to a forest surrounding a picturesque mansion-style resort on the coast. Small guesthouses were scattered along the coast with beautiful views of the ocean, a perfect option for a honeymoon on the coast.

Even with the wealth she'd amassed from her work, she could never hope to stay here for more than a night. If this was a setup, Mira had to have spent quite a bit of her money to book it for a week. That suggested this wasn't a setup, but she wouldn't underestimate the mage's determination.

When she entered the mansion, which had the reception area, smaller guestrooms, and housed the resort's amenities it became clear that this wasn't a set up. A middle-aged man in an expensive suit waited for her in the foyer and directed her back to a lavish office.

"Ms. Scarlet?" He asked, confirming her identity. "Your luggage will be moved to your guestroom while we discuss this mission."

Erza nodded seriously. This was when she'd find out why she was getting a trip to such an exclusive resort.

"Later today a couple on their honeymoon will arrive," the man explained. "The bride is the son of a very wealthy government official. He has been concerned about her safety, and therefore has hired you to make sure she returns to Crocus unharmed."

"Is there any reason he is concerned?" Erza asked. To properly protect the client's daughter, she would need to know what specific concerns were involved.

"He has informed the bride you are here due to the rumor of a dark guild nearby. That is why you should tell her you are here," he said. Erza wondered if the rumor was true, and if Jellal had heard about it. Maybe he was nearby after all. "The real reason appears to be that the father is highly overprotective of his daughter and does not like her groom."

Erza nodded. From what the proprietor told her, this should be an easy mission. Of course she would look out for a dark guild. She convinced herself that it was not at all because that meant Crime Sorciere might be nearby. "Do you have anything else to tell me?"

"The client would like you to stay by the couple at all times. If they are in a private room, he expects you to be in the room next door monitoring the situation for any signs of his daughter's distress; if they are together outside of the building you are expected to accompany them," he sighed. "At night, you will be staying in the second guestroom of their private guesthouse. I understand this is rather unreasonable and uncomfortable for you, but the client assured me you will be rewarded handsomely."

"I will do my best," Erza said. While many other mages would have been entirely uncomfortable babysitting a honeymooning couple, Erza took every mission she agreed to complete seriously. Some said too seriously, but Erza wasn't one to agree to that. She would do this to the best of her ability, even if she was sure to be embarrassed for most of it.

* * *

The bride and groom had arrived shortly after dinner time. Their hands were all over each other, preventing Erza from giving them a proper greeting. Instead, she was now left lying in her room listening to the noises they made all night. Even the next morning she had no reprieve. They skipped breakfast entirely, leaving her to eat some of the emergency food supply in her luggage. Shortly before lunch they left to go to a small charming town nearby for lunch. Erza sat in the carriage watching them cuddling together and sneaking kisses in. Lunch was somewhat better, even if she felt like a stalker following the couple through town.

At several of their stops Erza asked about the possibility of a dark guild residing nearby. While the shopkeepers knew nothing of one having a headquarters nearby, there had been a warning that one particular dark guild had been spotted traveling in their direction after the town after their guildhall had been burned. One in particular thanked Erza for her presence in the town.

She had some hope that Jellal would head this way, but there was nothing to guarantee it. That would mean she would need to keep her ears open to any news that she could get. Maybe if the rumors were true she woud be inspired to shirk her mission for a few hours to see Jellal. She doubted the incredibly amorous couple would notice, and if they did she assumed they would be ecstatic to have some true alone time.

That night, however, she had to wait for more information. There was no point in leaving without a guarantee that it would be worth the trouble.

The second full day of the honeymoon the couple hardly went out, and when they did it was not anywhere Erza could get information. Instead she had to hide and listen as they had sex on the couch after sleeping through breakfast, then on the beach several times right through lunch, and then immediately went back to bed after dinner.

Erza wondered why they'd bother to go on vacation in the first place if all they were going to do was stay in bed or on the couch. She also wondered what, if anything, was safe to touch in the guesthouse.

Because of that, the third day she forced herself to get up early and decided to get as much training as she could done within reach of the guesthouse. A few of the resort's esteemed residents watched as if it was a show, but she refused to acknowledge them.

By the time day six had rolled around – the last full day of the honeymoon – Erza was anxious to leave. There had been no shopping, no fighting, and no excitement. She was itching to get out. There wasn't even a hot spring to soak in, so she was forced to shower every morning.

"Ms. Scarlet?" The bride asked, poking her head into Erza's room. "Would you like to accompany us to lunch at the main house today?"

"I would enjoy that," she replied as if she had a choice. Perhaps she'd finally have a break from the couple's Honeymooning phase for lunch. Enough to learn their names from more than just the moans she heard through the wall. She stood up to follow the bride and groom to the large mansion, hoping that one of the guests or staff members would have information for her about the dark guild rumored to be fleeing their way. Unfortunately, as soon as they were seated she was forced to be caught up in a polite conversation.

"Ms. Scarlet," the groom greeted her. No wonder the father of the bride was suspicious: he looked slimy, even if he appeared to be deep in love with his bride from what she'd observed. Erza was happy she wouldn't be around to see if he crossed his bride or not. "Candice's father tells me that you are a very powerful mage. What kind of magic do you specialize in?"

Erza was certain he knew who she was. As a well-known female mage she was all over the pages of many newspapers, particularly after the Pandemonium incident. Before she could reply, Candice broke in.

"She must be strong if she's here to protect us from that dark guild," the airheaded heiress said excitedly. "It's very exciting to meet a mage! My father says they're a bad influence because they're always drinking and do not have much education."

"I'm sure you've met at least a few mages," Erza replied. While Erza knew the naïve comments meant no harm, she couldn't help but be stung by the statement about a mage's lack of education. In her case that was hardly her fault.

"A girl I met a few times at parties, Lucy, is a mage now," Candice said. "I believe she's in the same guild as you!"

Erza was surprised that Lucy had known this girl at all, but then again she didn't ask Lucy about her life before Fairy Tail unless Lucy herself brought it up. "Fairy Tail?"

Candice nodded.

"I know her," Erza said, careful not to reveal the true depth of their friendship in case Candice started asking questions.

"Do you know anyone from Blue Pegasus?" The groom, Damion, asked sleazily. Erza knew what he'd do with that information.

"Only their master Bob and Ichiya," Erza replied smoothly. "I don't tend to work with them often."

Damion looked disappointed. "And no one from Mermaid Heel either, I suppose?"

"I have some very good friends there," Erza told him. "But they're all hostile to men for one reason or another." That was a lie, but she wasn't about to help the man cheat on his new wife with a mage.

The wife herself was just as inquisitive about male mages. "So do you know Natsu or Gray? The both sound very interesting!"

'Interesting my butt,' Erza thought to herself. "They're like my brothers. Both are messy and eager to fight the other." If she wouldn't let the husband learn about hot young mages, the wife wouldn't either.

"How about Mirajane Strauss?" Damion asked. Erza could practically see the drool coming out of his mouth.

"She truly lives up to the name of her power, 'Satan Soul.'" While that was something Erza would have felt much less guilty about saying as a teen, her guilt was now washed away by the knowledge that the thought appeared to intimidate Damion.

"Her brother Elfman?" Erza couldn't tell if this couple was a match made in heaven or hell.

"He focuses on nothing but his own manliness," Erza told Candice. She began to sink back into her old rhythm of telling her honest feelings about her guildmates. It certainly was cathartic, and she certainly needed a release of frustration one way or another that day.

As the couple kept inquiring about who she knew and what they were like a crowd began to form around their table to listen to stories of the mages they'd only heard about in papers. Minutes of stories turned into hours, and she held her audience well through dinner. So far, this had been a good day. That night was good as well, with the couple so tired she was able to sleep through the night without their voices interrupting.

* * *

Finally, Erza saw the couple to the train station. Her own train wouldn't leave for a few more hours, so she took the time to go around to shopkeepers to see if the dark guild situation had resolved itself recently enough that Jellal might still be in the area.

"Excuse me," Erza asked one shopkeeper she remembered to be in the know. "Do you have any updates on the dark guild that was rumored to be nearby?"

"Ah! It's you," the old man said in recognition. "Yes, well, the dark guild's remaining members were turned in to our local police about two or three days ago by a handsome young man in a cloak."

"What did he look like? Did he say where he was going?" Erza asked urgently. She knew the answer to the first question, but wanted more confirmation.

"You know, I never did get a good look at his face. He also didn't say where he was headed," the shopkeeper replied.

Erza left after purchasing a book from him for the ride home. Another dead end in her quest to find Jellal. On the train, she could hardly read her book. Instead, she looked out the window hoping to see him outside her window.

Suddenly the train lurched to a halt. "Attention all passengers! This stop is Magnolia! I repeat, all passengers getting off at Magnolia, this is your stop!" Erza got off the train and gathered her luggage, knowing she wouldn't see Jellal after all. She trudged back to her apartment at Fairy Hills and began to unpack when a flash of pink outside her window caught her eye. It was Meredy, walking out of town with a bag of groceries. Sorano walked behind her with her own bag.

Without thinking, Erza left her luggage in her room and ran outside to see if she could follow them. Thankfully both were walking at a slow pace, and her calls of greeting caused them to stop without attacking her.

"Erza! It's nice to see you," Meredy greeted. "I assume you're looking for Jellal?"

Erza didn't answer that question. "Did you defeat a dark guild by the coast?"

"Yeah. Now we're travelling north now to check out another lead on Zeref's location," Meredy said. She added cheekily, "But I'm sure Jellal would agree to stay a few days if you'd ask."

Erza blushed. "That won't be necessary. I would just like to talk to Jellal."

"Of course. We're not that far from the campsite," Meredy replied. "He'll be happy to see you." She led Erza down a path through the forest. "We heard that you were in town as well at the coast, but we didn't see you. They said you were staying at that expensive resort." Meredy knew that the resort was primarily a honeymoon destination or used as a couples' retreat, but she didn't think Erza was there for that purpose. The girl tripped over herself enough around Jellal that Meredy didn't think she'd had anyone else in her life romantically.

"I was on a mission," Erza said.

"What kind of mission?" Meredy asked her.

"I was hired to follow around a honeymooning couple," Erza told her.

"Why?"

"Either because the bride's father was scared of the rumors about that dark guild or because he hated her groom," Erza said. "I simply did my job of protecting them and left as soon as possible."

Meredy let out a sweet laugh. She would've loved to see Jellal squirm on a mission like that. Erza, Meredy assumed, took it as seriously as possible no matter how awful the experience was.

Suddenly Erza saw an empty clearing emerge in front of her. Meredy called out to a member of the guild and the illusion wore off revealing four tents set up around a fire pit. One of the guild members was setting up a fire as the sun was currently setting. Macbeth was asleep as usual. Sorano was talking with Sawyer and Erik about the supplies she'd acquired on her shopping trip with Meredy. Jellal was nowhere to be seen.

"Erik! Have you seen Jellal?" Meredy asked him across the clearing.

"Nope. He said he'd be back by sundown. I can hear him getting closer, so he should be back soon," Erik replied. He turned and looked to Erza. "And his girlfriend's here too. Hopefully they don't keep me up all night."

Erza blushed a bright red and sat by the newly lit fire. She listened to the gentle ribbings the members of Crime Sorciere gave each other and politely answered their questions. Meredy began to help Richard cook while Erik and Sawyer went to search for more kindling to stoke the fire. Soon enough a rustling in the underbrush signaled the return of Jellal.

The proceeded to make their awkward greetings to each other and filled each other in on their recent activities as best they could through dinner. While Erza couldn't tell him where she was going next, he detailed the plans of his guild for her: town names, routes, goals, and rough time frames were laid out before her. She tried to keep a mental note in case she wanted to see him again soon. Secretly she hoped that Jellal wanted to see her too, and that was why he'd given her such detailed information.

"Would you like to go talk?"

Erza nodded and followed him to a cave nearby. She didn't bother to check if any of the Crime Sorciere members had seen them leave. Once inside the cave Jellal set his cloak on the floor and hung his jacket on a rock formation nearby. They sat down next to each other on his cloak. Before Jellal could say anything, Erza gave him a shy kiss.

"Erza?" Jellal asked as she pulled away, still holding his face.

"I know it's been tough even for you to allow yourself to kiss me, but you've been making excuses," Erza said, staring into his eyes as if she thought that it would help her convince him to go further with her.

"I- I can't," Jellal said. He couldn't turn away with Erza's hands holding his face.

Erza was growing desperate. No matter how grossed out she was by the couple she had been hired to babysit, it did make her want to experience that feeling with the person she loved. Certainly he was a lot more trustworthy than that stupid groom, and she was less airheaded than the bride. Why couldn't she have her happy ending?

She didn't care about his guilt any more. She was Erza Scarlet, and she refused to believe that she couldn't convince him that he was worthy of her. He wouldn't be allowed any more excuses or lies.

Erza pulled him into another kiss. She forced him to the ground and was pleased to find him finally starting to respond favorably. He let her hands slip up under his shirt and roam his back. As she began to kiss his neck and undid the straps holding his armor she heard him release a small moan that echoed around the cave. That startled her, causing her to sit up straddling his legs with a massive blush covering her face.

Her determination didn't make her feel any more comfortable to be touching Jellal in such an intimate way. It also didn't help her in figuring out his armor. After recovering, she spent no less than five minutes trying to remove it before Jellal sat up to help her out. This time he was the one to push her to the cave floor.

Afraid to embarrass Jellal, Erza used her magic to take her clothes off only to quickly become embarrassed to be naked in front of him. She compromised by requipping a silk robe onto her body.

Seeing the fire in Erza's eyes, Jellal knew he couldn't stop even if he had wanted to. Deep down he didn't, and hadn't wanted to avoid this at all costs, but his conscience always got in the way. This time, there was nothing his conscience could do to stop him.

Jellal was thankful that Erza had removed her clothing for him. He'd heard that bras were confusing and he certainly couldn't undo her armor if she couldn't undo his. Instead, he began to kiss along her neck and down to her collar bones. Getting too close to the robe would make him feel uncomfortable because he assumed she would be uncomfortable.

Through his barrage, Erza tried to remove his shirt. It was difficult considering he wasn't picking up on her signals and therefore wouldn't maneuver his arms or head out of the shirt. Eventually she got it off. She stared at his physique, embarrassed but happy to have a shirtless Jellal in front of her. Soon, she decided that she needed to see more. While he was still up and blushing Erza tugged his pants and boxers low enough to release his member. That caused both to blush, stopping their proceedings temporarily.

Erza left her robe on and loosely tied when she stuck a hand in between her legs. Feeling a bit of moisture and deeming herself wet enough, Erza positioned herself over Jellal and began to sink down. Almost immediately she felt pain. She knew from her romance novels that this would hurt, but she thought that was due to the breaking of a girl's hymen. Her own had been broken during a particularly vigorous workout, so she didn't anticipate any pain. Jellal lifted her off after seeing her in pain. She looked down to see blood had spilled onto him. Perhaps she wasn't wet enough after all.

"You're hurt Erza," Jellal said.

"Not enough to stop me," she replied.

"Are you sure you want to try again? I don't want to hurt you" Jellal said.

"Then keep going," Erza told him.

Finally Erza worked up the courage to open her robe to him. His clumsy ministrations worked to get her wetter, though this time he slipped fingers into her cautiously to check that she was okay. He rolled her back onto the ground and began to enter once more. This time Erza appeared more comfortable so he began to move after sliding in. Unfortunately the pleasure was too great to hold himself through it, and as soon as he started he had finished inside of her. She blushed as she insisted he stay inside her so that he could feel the release she gave herself. He needed to learn to give her one himself, he noted.

Jellal rolled off her and grabbed his coat. The couple slept blanketed by it until the sun began to rise.

They awoke shortly after the sun rose. Erza quickly requipped back into her casual clothes before helping Jellal into his.

"Are you okay Erza?" Jellal asked, not because he thought she was hurt, but instead because he needed extra reassurance to help out his conscience.

"Of course," she replied with a passionate kiss for extra effect. "Come see me soon," she pleaded.

He looked a bit surprised that she was asking for more time with him already. Sure, she was a determined and stubborn girl, but he refused to believe she had that high of a sex drive. To him, she was an angel – someone that walked in the light, and angels weren't supposed to be lustful. Eventually he knew he would have to reconcile those images, and by eventually it would be sooner rather than later.

"Whenever you need me, sneak into my room at Fairy Hills. Men aren't allowed in, but I'll make an exception if you're sneaky enough to prevent the other girls from noticing." Erza kissed him again, as if she was desperate for another night with him. "But we should go now, before your guild gets going and mine notices I'm gone." She pressed one final kiss to his lips and grabbed his hands in hers.

They let go at the same time and went their separate ways, knowing they'd meet again soon. They didn't need the fancy resort or an expensive wedding to know that they wouldn't leave each other; they had just needed time.

* * *

 **Extra (Because why not)**

When Erza returned to her room that evening after lots of shopping for things she wanted to wear for Jellal along with that armor the reward she received allowed her to buy she found Mira waiting.

"Shouldn't you be at the guild?" Erza asked.

"Lisanna agreed to help out today," Mira said. "I wanted to ask you how last night went."

"W- well," Erza said, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "It was- it was good. It was nice." She was too embarrassed to ask how Mira knew what had happened. Perhaps this was what Mira had been planning this all along.

"I'm happy for you Erza," Mira told her. "I know the whole guild has been waiting for this to happen."

"N- no! Don't tell them," Erza squealed.

Mira gave her a bright smile.

"You didn't already tell them? Did you?!"

"No, of course not," Mira replied. Although Erza was her former rival, they were as close as sisters. Joking was a large part of their sisterly relationship, but neither would dare to share the other's most sensitive pieces of news. That didn't mean they wouldn't probe each other for more detail about said news. "So, did you remember to use protection?"

Erza's face flushed brighter than Mira had ever seen it before.

"Well, just in case I left some supplies for you in the drawer of your nightstand, but you'll want to buy your own. There's also a morning after potion on your bathroom counter," Mira told her.

Erza, for the first time that evening, was grateful that Mira knew.

"Well, I should go back to the guild. I told Lisanna that I'd be back. Since we're both dating now, we should talk about this stuff more," Mira said before walking out of Erza's long stretch of rooms.

Erza reconsidered her gratefulness. She had no desire to have girl talk with Mira. She'd hardly been able to sputter out her answers that night! Then again, Erza thought with a smile, maybe she could get good tips from Mira. Oh, yes, yes she could…

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, that ended on an ominous note. More like a devious one. Jellal and Erza are such adorable embarrassed dorks and I love that about them. They try so hard to act not dorky around each other, but there's no way to avoid it. I hope you enjoyed!


	4. In Which Erza is Bored

**A/N:** Back from a vaca, about to start a Master's degree, and trying to get stuff done but I'm doing this instead. I won't take more requests due to my busy schedule, but I'll get one or two I've already received done.

(This begins with a reference to Speculation, but reading that is unnecessary to understand this)

One of a few requests from **ObeliskX:** "Jellal-Erza playful fight. Erza uses various skimpy armors to distract and win. Then cuffs him to bed, blindfolds and dominates."

Partially because I'm bad at commissions and my own imagination, this went quite a bit off course. Sexy times were toned down from the original request due to policies and my own uncomfortableness with writing stuff that's too graphic. There's less verbal playful fighting and more being stubborn idiots.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

0-

 **In Which Erza is Bored**

Erza waited on her bed. Last month her friends had hidden her closet while she had sex with Jellal in an attempt to figure out what her fetishes were. All that did was lead her to have the worst sex of her life for a night. Admittedly, she hadn't had sex very many times, and all were with Jellal, but that was bad. They were both too nervous by her friends' presence for it to be pleasurable. Since then, Jellal had been traveling for several weeks with his guild to defeat a dark guild and talk to the magic council. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to follow now that she knew her friends would suspect something if she followed his path.

He had returned to the area around Magnolia only a few days before with Crime Sorciere, but he had spent his nights with his guild, apparently too embarrassed by their last encounter to do more than spend an hour or two with her each day. Even then, he didn't touch her beyond a simple kiss. In fact, most of his time had been spent sitting on her couch reading reports of dark guilds the magic council gave him.

While the magic council was unable to directly defeat dark guilds, they did know Crime Sorciere was ready, able, and willing to do it for them. After all, as an independent guild made of rogues, they couldn't be punished for defeating the dark guilds. While a few members protested this method, they couldn't bring themselves to protect those guilds from any attacks, so they went along with their more unorthodox colleagues' efforts. Jellal, still on his never-ending quest for redemption, was more determined to carry out these missions than spend time with Erza.

That meant that Jellal would become inundated with reports to read after a visit to them. It did not mean that Erza wanted him reading them at her apartment when they could be doing other things. She had been lying naked in a provocative pose on her bed, in full sight of the couch, for an hour with no response from her lover.

She looked at the closet door, this time left open to assure her it was free of meddling mages, and smirked. Jellal _would_ be in her bed tonight, whether he liked it or not.

0-

Jellal was reading through a rather boring document about the whereabouts of a dark guild. It was one that would be relatively easy to defeat and wasn't causing trouble, so it was of a low priority. That seemed to apply to all of the reports of dark guilds he had received this time. At the same time, until they were all defeated, he didn't want to consider himself redeemed for his past. And that meant he would still feel uncomfortable about his worthiness whenever he was in Erza's bed.

He enjoyed his time with her more than anything, which made him more determined than ever to capture the last few dark guilds. Any attempts he made to ignore her advances would be worth it in the end when he knew he was only ten existing guilds away from proposing to her.

Still, the way she was lying on her bed, occasionally glancing up from her book to stare at him with bedroom eyes was mighty tempting. He focused on his papers to get that look out of his head.

"Oh, Jellal," Erza whispered into his ear, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. She kissed his ear and began to nibble on the lobe. He felt something soft begin to slide down her arm and he looked down. It was a glove shaped like a giant paw. Turning around, he saw that Erza was dressed in a new and particularly revealing cat costume. He felt his pants tighten, but didn't relent.

She slinked around the front of the couch after requipping into her black wing armor. Even if it wasn't one of her favorites, it was one of his. While she preferred the cute animal costumes, he secretly liked her armors. Perhaps it had to do with his appreciation for her ability to protect those around her, but somehow a fluffy animal wasn't nearly as appealing to him as a reminder of Erza's magical prowess. That coupled with the revealing nature of the armor and the dark color complementing her hair made it a lethal combination. Still, his willpower prevailed.

She bent down by his lips close enough for a kiss, but almost immediately pulled back. "I'm waiting," Erza informed him. "And I'm not requipping again until you're in bed."

While in the past she had used her seduction armor quite effectively, apparently it wasn't appealing to her tonight. He assumed him going to bed was not related to his willingness or lack thereof, so he resigned himself to wait to see what Erza would do.

Erza picked him up and carried him to bed before putting a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. His newly linked arms looped around her and rolled her over. She let out a surprised squeak before he landed a kiss on her lips. When he tried to get out of bed to return to his papers, Erza flipped him onto his back. Again he tried to wrestle himself out of her grip, but he knew it wouldn't work. She had always been better at physical combat. He watched with some amusement as she realized the handcuffs wouldn't keep him in the bed.

She quickly called a length of rope from her requip space and used it to clumsily attach his wrists to the headboard. She neglected to do anything to his ankles, causing him to try playing footsie with her. That only led her to tie up his feet.

"You've been ignoring me, despite wanting me" Erza said pointedly. "You can't escape this time. I'm going to make you enjoy it." As Jellal knew all too well, if Erza was determined there was no stopping her. By this point he had resigned himself to the inevitable so he allowed himself only a playful resistance. Even so, Erza had requipped herself into her purgatory armor.

A knife appeared in one hand and she began to stroke the blade with her other. By the time she went to lick it from base to tip, Jellal was incredibly aroused. Then, he saw a small flinch on her face, as if she'd realized she had made a mistake. It took all he had not to laugh. Then she pulled out a whip and her face got a very sexy, but very evil, smile. Then another flinch – perhaps realizing that she wanted to flip him over before doing anything with a whip. Of course, he was tied in such a way that she couldn't turn him over. Even if she was trying to be a dominatrix, all she was succeeding at was showing her secret adorable side. He couldn't hold back a chuckle.

While Erza was annoyed that Jellal wasn't taking this seriously, she knew the purgatory armor wouldn't work. That meant she'd need to use a different tactic. Perhaps she could tie him up with her robe of yuen as she took it off? She requipped into it and tried, only to find that he was couldn't keep a straight face yet. What armor did he like? Certainly something sexy would distract him enough to get back into the mood. Unfortunately her sea empress armor wasn't currently in her requip space. Maybe the flight armor?

Jellal watched as the tight leopard print top and black bootyshorts appeared on his lover. He was suddenly reminded of his arousal, and any hint of humor fled his mind. He reached up, trying to kiss her, but he had forgotten that his legs and arms were restrained. She reached down to kiss him in return after seeing that she had successfully seduced him. After a long, simmering kiss she pulled back to look in his eyes. Suddenly, and much to his disappointment, she got out of bed and requipped into her normal clothes. Jellal could tell something was wrong. Had she just been teasing him or was she frustrated about his laughter?

"Erza?"

She turned around. She'd spent all this time and all these requips starting to seduce him, and yet she didn't know what to do. Maybe one day she would. For now, she decided to remove all of her clothes and return to bed – to a tied up Jellal.

"Damn it," she said as soon as she draped herself over him. "I wish I could use magic to remove your clothes as well." Erza got to work at untying the ropes on his wrists and ankles.

0-

After they were finally sated, they lay curled up together.

"Jellal?" Erza asked with an entirely serious voice.

Jellal turned to look in her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"What armor _is_ your favorite?" He had to think about that. The black wing armor was up there, but it wasn't his favorite. Despite the Japanese cloth armor leading her to victory so many times, he hated it. Not only was it what she wore when he had hurt her so much in the Tower of Heaven, but he had also seen her wear it so many times in fights that led to Erza becoming injured. None of those memories were good. Her seduction armor was sexy, but nothing about it reminded him of Erza's toughness. If anything, he found the armor hilarious for the reason that she thought she would have to try that hard to get him in bed. Then again, considering what had happened that day she may have needed to.

"The armor you used to wear every day," Jellal said suddenly. "Because it was what you were wearing when I – Siegrain – saw that you were okay for the first time after the tower."

Erza blushed at his honesty before kissing him again. He ran a hand through her hair as she fell asleep.

Before he knew it she was awake again and looking over his shoulder. Of course he would be reading those damn papers instead of sleeping, but at least she actually intended to sleep this time.

0-

 **A/N:** Short, but work is already piling up. -.-


	5. In Which Meredy Voices Her Frustrations

**A/N:** This isn't another request fill (that'll be coming), just a short thing that popped into my head. This takes place before Tartarus but after the Grand Magic Games. It is very short compared to what I usually do.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **In Which Meredy Voices her Frustrations**

One day on a mission Erza happened to spot a familiar head of pink hair sitting at a café. The girl had a downcast look on her face and was staring off into space. While Erza initially couldn't place her, eventually she realized the girl was a member of Crime Sorciere. That probably meant Jellal was near. Without thinking Erza went over to the table to sit across from the girl.

"Erza?" The girl asked, a smile appearing. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting lunch," Erza replied. A waiter came to ask for her order (of course it was a strawberry cake), as if to confirm her point.

"Are you going to ask me where Jellal is?" Meredy questioned her, not showing the mischievous or teasing nature of that question.

Erza didn't catch onto the connotation, and just nodded seriously.

"He's out at camp," she said. "Due to his face, he can't take the risk of going to town."

"Is he doing alright?" Erza asked. "Is his fiancé alright?" She added with a straight face.

Meredy could tell she had doubts about Jellal's made up fiancé. She had heard that Titania was impulsive and reckless at times, but she was not dumb. Certainly Erza had to know Jellal well enough to know he was lying. "I think we all know he doesn't have a fiancé," Meredy replied. "I'm still trying to figure out why he insists on making up that kind of stuff to keep you away. We know he likes you."

Erza's looked down at the table, unable to meet Meredy's eyes. "He's not ready yet."

"Man, am I ready, though," Meredy groaned. "I swear it's annoying. He's devoted to you, yet he won't let himself be happy. That way he might be easier to live with."

Despite not knowing this girl that well Erza felt that she could understand her misery. It would be miserable to have to spend lots of time with a miserable person when you were happy. Erza felt grateful that Fairy Tail had generally happy mages. They didn't let anyone be miserable for too long.

"So are you happy?" Erza replied.

"I like what we do, and Jellal's like a big brother. An annoying one," Meredy told her. "But for the most part, I'm very happy."

Erza smiled at Meredy's suggestion that Jellal was annoying. "How is he annoying?"

"I want a boyfriend, but Jellal says I'm too young."

Erza tried to keep a straight face for Meredy. She never imagined Jellal would be the protective type in that way, but as Meredy's de facto guardian and guild master he had reasons to want to protect her.

"I'm your age – well, physically I am – but he acts like I'm younger than you," Meredy pouted. "He's such an idiot sometimes."

Erza wondered if she even got any chances to meet boys her age in any meaningful capacity, but she wouldn't dare ask Meredy about an issue she was so passionate about.

"I have a curfew as well," Meredy said. "I think he doesn't like me being out in the woods alone while it's dark."

"That's reasonable," Erza said while holding a piece of her newly delivered cake on her fork. "Though why he can't just meet you outside of town I don't know. He's probably just concerned about you."

Meredy sighed. "As annoying as it is, I know it's because he wants to protect me." She wondered if that meant that Jellal would be just as aggressively protective of Erza, but she didn't dare ask that out loud. Erza wouldn't let Jellal protect her from everyday life anyways. That would be one fight she would want to see between the two.

"I assume he lets you help him at least?" Erza asked her.

"Yup! We've been going a bit slower since Ultear disappeared, but we're still working hard," Meredy said. "Jellal's hardly let me have a vacation. Today's my first day in town for a while."

"Do you have any leads on Zeref yet?"

"A few, but none have panned out so far," Meredy sighed. "I think that's why he's so determined to keep up our work."

Erza finished her cake, and Meredy wondered if she had inhaled it.

"Done already?" Meredy asked with a smile. "I should get going. Jellal wants me back early tonight."

"It was nice talking to you," Erza said. "Say hello to Jellal for me."

"I will!" Meredy assured her. Erza wasn't entirely sure that was assuring.

"Ah- Meredy," Erza yelled after her as the pink haired girl began to leave.

"Yes?" She asked.

Erza handed her a very sharp knife with a scarlet stone embedded in the pommel. "I got this for Jellal." She added no other explanation.

"I'll give it to him!" Meredy said with a smile. "'Til next time!" She waved as she walked off.

Erza watched the girl walk away, wondering if she'd done the right thing giving Jellal the knife. He didn't need it, but somehow she was felt more assured of his safety now that he had one. She had waited a while to give it to him – she'd had it since she they had nearly kissed – but she knew it would be easier at this point to give it to him through Meredy. Distance, after all, was their current solution.

* * *

Jellal watched as Meredy walked into camp. She was carrying something extra with the supplies she had gotten in town.

"You came back to camp a little late today," Jellal commented, trying hard to sound neutral.

"I was on a date with Erza," Meredy said. Jellal wasn't sure if that was a bad joke or if she had really seen Erza. For a second he was jealous.

"How is she?"

"She seems okay. She didn't say much about how she is." Meredy didn't say that that was her fault. "Right now she's on a mission in the village nearby, but I don't think you'll have time to see her."

"That's good then," Jellal replied.

"She _did_ give me something to give you," Meredy told him. She pulled the extra object out of the pile of supplies she'd dropped and handed it to him.

Jellal saw a plain black leather dagger sheath that he could attach to his belt. Inside was an elegant yet simple dagger. The gem on the pommel matched the color of Erza's hair while the sharp blade was a reminder that she was a warrior. He knew he would never be able to use it as well as her, but that didn't make him feel bad. If anything, it reminded him that she was always there supporting him, even if he couldn't always see her.

Meredy watched the dreamy expression on his face. She just smiled, not saying anything. No matter how easy a target he was for teasing, she wasn't one to ruin one of the few moments of happiness he allowed himself.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope this was cute enough!


	6. In Which Erza is Stuck

**A/N:** The other request fill I'm going to do for **ObeliskX**. "Erza using her magic to make armor rendering her helpless. And Jellal finds her in such selfbondage."

Again there's a few changes to the prompt because of what I feel will work best or what I can write best.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **In Which Erza is Stuck**

Erza was walking through Heart Kreuz's flagship store waiting to meet with the brand manager. Although she had plenty of money to buy all the custom armors she wanted, they would occasionally give her free t-shirts, pajamas, swimsuits, and other merchandise. After all, she was practically a walking advertisement for them in her everyday armor considering her popularity as a mage. Today was one of the days they would give her new merchandise to wear around.

"Ms. Scarlet?" A young pretty worker asked.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?"

"N- no! I was just asked to fetch you," the worker said, thoroughly intimidated by the famous mage.

Erza began to follow her.

"They're giving you some interesting stuff this time. I'm not sure why. I think it has to do with the Grand Magic Games or something?"

That peaked Erza's interest. She walked through the door to the manager's office. As usual, there were several bags and boxes on top of the desk. The bags appeared to be holding shirts and merchandise from the brand's underwear line. One box was regularly sized for garment holding – she assumed it was holding new flannel pajamas or pants. The other three boxes were much larger. With the exception of the underwear – they had never given her something she couldn't wear openly in public before – everything was along the lines of what they'd given her in the past.

"Are these new armors?" Erza asked. That _was_ a bit unusual, considering that they gave her things they could sell to more than just mages with her highly unique abilities.

"Yes. Although, as you've noticed, you can't wear a lot of this stuff out to advertise with us. We wanted to give you some merchandise that you can have for personal use," the brand manager explained to her. "After all, you are such good customer and spokesperson."

Erza assumed he was referring to the underwear, ignoring anything about the larger boxes. Armors usually couldn't fit in regular boxes due to their rigid shape. "Thank you," she said, no suspicion in her voice.

"Next time you're in town, make sure to stop by," the manager said as Erza headed for the door.

She carried the merchandise out of the store to take home with her.

* * *

The underwear was put away, the shirts were folded, and she had put on her soft new pajamas. Everything was in its place but her new armors.

She lifted the lid to the first box to find a new set of armor. This one was like her normal armor with a Fairy Tail logo and purple accents. A note in the box explained that this armor was made as a concept for guild merchandise made by Heart Kreuz for future editions of the Grand Magic Games so that fans could match the uniform of their favorite guild. Because Erza was seen as a role model and their best spokesmage, they would make matching play armor for little girls. If they went through with the plan, they wanted her to wear it for the next year's games. She felt flattered, but wasn't quite sure she would want to go through with their plan. Fairy Tail often had their own ideas entirely independent of outsiders and conceived at the very last minute.

Inside the second box Erza found a set of gauntlets that matched her current Heart Kreuz made casual armor with easily accessible blades hidden inside of them. They certainly knew she wouldn't need it, considering she could summon all the blades she wanted, so she assumed they were using it as advertising aimed at mages without her skills.

The third large box opened to reveal a very black, very skimpy outfit. It was very intriguing, so Erza picked it up to admire it. Upon closer inspection, it was held together by pieces of black leather belts and soft black ropes. There were other straps and ropes in the box that she supposed were supposed to go on her arms and legs. She figured if she put it into her requip space and put it on with magic it would be easier to understand how everything was put together. A lot of her bulkier armor couldn't be put on normally because there were no closures to accommodate putting on the armor through normal processes.

Slowly, she worked through the process of getting the armor into her requip space. When she requipped the outfit, she was tempted to scream. The ropes and belts contorted her body and held her in place. In her panic, she entirely forgot she could just requip out of it and began to struggle. She rolled towards her bed in an attempt to get the knife she hid under her pillow just in case.

* * *

Jellal opened Erza's window, slipping into Fairy Hills quietly. She was nowhere to be seen. He did see a couple of boxes. One was open revealing a suit of armor while the other was empty except from a note. Out of curiosity, he picked it up.

 _Please don't use magic to put this on! It has loose pieces, so we are unsure what the requip magic will do with them._

 _The dominatrix outfit you wore at the Grand Magic Games created a demand for similar outfits among women around Fiore, so we thought we would create something of our own to sell. This is one prototype. We decided to give it to you due to your influence in its creation. We hope you can find some use for it._

That inspired a sense of horror and anticipation in Jellal. Is that what happened to Erza? He walked through her rooms trying to find her. He finally found her next to her bed, having rolled as far as she could. She was wearing an outfit that could best be described as non-existent. It was strappy, black, and made of leather. Unfortunately, some of those straps and ropes had gotten themselves tied around her wrists and ankles, trapping her arms behind her back. Her calves were tied to her thighs, preventing her from getting herself upright.

"My, my. What do we have here?" Jellal's tone brought back memories of his possessed self from the Tower of Heaven. Somehow, now that Erza knew he wasn't evil, his smooth tone turned her on. She was tired from her struggle to get free, but turned her head with a glare in her eye. It immediately softened when she saw Jellal was there.

"Can you help?" Erza responded, her tone reflecting her frustration.

He thought about it. He wanted to help, but he wanted revenge for her previous attempt at tying him up more. He picked her up and put her on her bed without untying anything. Although he considered untying her legs, he knew she could easily kick him off the bed. They remained tied, although he knew he would have to do something about that soon. His mouth moved to kiss her, preventing her from any further talking.

"Are you okay?" He checked in with her before continuing. He was not beyond teasing her, but hurting her was entirely out of the question.

"YES! But I need to get out of these-," she said before she was cut off by another kiss. He put more passion into this kiss, attempting to distract her. His hands began to roam down to her legs, helping to untie her calves from her thighs. It took longer than he anticipated because he couldn't see the ties, but he was eventually able to undo them. Erza groaned against his mouth in satisfaction as she stretched her legs out.

Jellal realized that to get to any of his favorite parts of Erza's body, he would need to figure out how to remove the exceedingly complicated looking garment. Since he was playing the dominant role in this situation and Erza was responding well, he couldn't let Erza know that the prospect of removing her clothes was daunting.

He sat up under the guise of removing his own clothes in order to get a better look at the whole outfit. The image was certainly striking. Black cups covered her breasts while belts provided both decorative and real supports around her neck and shoulders. Belts circled her stomach and connected the top to a very short pair of black leather shorts. Ropes arranged in a careful pattern pressed into her body over the garment. Although he didn't think he would have a taste for bondage in his relationship considering his past, he couldn't help but find the image sexy. After all, it appeared this was her choice to put it on considering the empty box, even if she did make the mistake of requipping it on. He would be more than happy to help her take it off – if he could figure out how to do it.

After removing all of his clothes he began to kiss and lick all around her body, rolling her over as necessary. As he did so he began to undo the rope that covered the main garment and looked for where the belts holding the fabric together came undone for reference later. He threw the rope on the ground and Erza sighed with relief. He went back up to her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips.

He began to move his hands around her body to caress her. Undoing the belts, he tried to remove the ensemble. The top could be separated from the bottom and the arms, allowing him to get it off relatively easily. The bottoms he found more difficult. The belts around her waist were hard to get unhooked and the belt holding up her shorts was exceedingly difficult to remove. Still, Jellal would not show his frustration to Erza. He realized that he would have to undo the ropes binding her ankles together, so he did, and the damned thing finally came off.

Spreading her legs, he began to pleasure Erza. He went more slowly than usual, as if he felt he needed to torture her more. She began to moan and beg, but he still kept his pace. By the time he finally her gave her a release Erza was ready to break the binds herself to get the job done. That made the release all the more sweet.

Jellal rolled her over onto her stomach before putting on a condom and entering her. This time he began to move at a fast pace. By the time he came, they were both incredibly sore but happy.

Rolling off of Erza, he grabbed her bound hands in his and kissed them. His lithe fingers untied her wrists. When she rolled over onto her back and began to stretch her arms he gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'm going to the bathroom," he announced.

A minute later Erza felt him get back onto the bed and rolled to face him, too tired to sit up. He had put on one of the pairs of sweatpants she had bought him and was carrying a tub of ointment.

"I figured you would need this," he said as he put the tub on her nightstand. "It appears you gave yourself rope burn when trying to remove them." He didn't ask why she didn't just requip out of the outfit. She would probably be too embarrassed to explain.

Erza reached for it, but Jellal screwed off the lid. He put some on his fingers and began to rub it into her wrist. She felt incredibly satisfied to feel the rope burn melt away. Before starting on her ankles Jellal returned to the bathroom once more without explanation. He then returned and got to work on rubbing the ointment into her calves and thighs.

Only after all of the ointment had been rubbed into her skin did Jellal lift Erza off the bed and bring her into the bathroom. Since he knew she would be too tired to walk down to the bath and too sore from her legs being bound to stand for a shower. He knew she would do it left to her own, but as her concerned boyfriend, he wouldn't allow her to do so. Instead he stood in the shower with her, helping her wash her hair and washing her back.

She requipped into her new set of pajamas and walked with him back to bed.

"Are you going to stay tonight?" Erza asked.

"Actually, I came here to tell you something," Jellal said.

He watched Erza stare at him with curious eyes. She didn't even need to ask him what was going on before he began to explain. As he prepared to speak, Jellal wrapped his arms around Erza.

"We've defeated all the active dark guilds that are thought to present a threat. There are a few guilds that the council is monitoring, but there's no need to deal with them," Jellal explained to her. "The magic council, in order to thank us for our work, is no longer pursuing us. However, they expect us to stay under the watch of powerful guilds. Crime Sorciere still exists, but will only operate when necessary."

Erza processed what this meant. "Who's watching your members?"

"Sorano is going to Sabertooth to be with her sister. I believe Richard and Sawyer will be going with her," Jellal said. "Macbeth hasn't decided yet – he's been asleep during all of our meetings. Meredy and Erik will be with Fairy Tail."

"Then what about you?"

"As the guild master, I will be monitored by the magic council," Jellal told her.

"So you won't be in Magnolia?"

"I will be," Jellal replied. "They trust Fairy Tail enough to do their job for them since Levy and Gajeel are members."

The information began to sink in. Erza realized that Jellal might be there to stay. "I've been thinking about moving out of Fairy Hills," she told him. "I'm looking to buy a house."

It was Jellal's turn to process what she was telling him. He kissed her enthusiastically in response. "We can talk about it tomorrow. Tonight I think you need to sleep." His hand ran through her hair until her breathing evened out and he followed her to sleep.

* * *

Jellal woke up to find that Erza had woken up herself and was beginning to get ready. She was out of bed and folding his clothes from the day before. When she touched the pocket of his pants her hand reached in to take a small box out. She gasped and put it back into the pocked.

"It's okay if you open that, Erza," he said. "I bought it for you."

Hesitantly she picked up the box and brought it over to him. "Would you open it?"

With no kneeling or talking Jellal took the box into his hands and opened it. Erza stared at the beautiful ring. A ruby in the center was flanked by two blue gemstones flaked with gold and silver so they twinkled like the night sky.

"I know it's not traditional," Jellal told her.

"But it's perfect," Erza finished for him. She grabbed the ring and slid it onto her finger. "Of course I'll marry you, Jellal."

He hadn't been intending to propose to her with the ring – he had another he'd been eyeing – but instead had intended to use it for a promise ring until he felt redeemed enough to propose to her. Still, seeing the love and hope in her eyes, he had no choice to kiss her and agree.

He may have been the one to save her from the bonds she put on herself the night before, but he would never save himself from any bonds she put on him, and certainly he would never stop himself from marrying her.

Their kiss turned passionate once more as she pressed his back onto her bed and climbed on top of him.

"Erza," Jellal stopped her. "I need to leave this afternoon to talk to the council and finalize our placements. I promise to be back in a week."

She got a sad look on her face, but that quickly turned into a lustful one. "Then let's take make up for next week this morning."

When he tried to get up, some of the rope from the day before was already holding him to the bed. Well, he figured he couldn't stop her now, so he committed himself to enjoying the morning instead.

* * *

That afternoon after Jellal had left Erza walked into the guild, engagement ring on full display. The unusually happy look on her face scared her guildmates, so no one dared ask what had happened. Besides, the ring told them enough: Erza could finally be with the man she loved.

Erza walked to the bar to brag to Mira, only to find Mira with a genuine smile of her own. The girls of the guild were gathered around the bar talking excitedly to Mira.

"Congratulations, Erza," the barmaid told her friend and rival. "I know we're all very happy for you!"

Erza blushed. Even though she was best friends with Mira, somehow she knew the woman's smile wasn't for her. "Do you have news for me as well?" Mira didn't have a ring on her finger yet, so Mira obviously didn't have the same news as her.

"I'm expecting a child!"

Erza stared at her. She knew Mira wanted children, but she didn't know it would be this soon. Although Erza wasn't ready to get pregnant herself, Mira's news served to get a spark of desire for a child in her brain. If she wore that ensemble from last night again, she was sure Jellal would be up to the task.

* * *

 **A/N:** That kinda morphed into a monster of its own. Idk why I wrote any of that. I hope that wasn't too OOC and that it was at least mildly enjoyable.

(This isn't complete by any means, so it may be updated sporadically, but due to school starting up and an oneshot collection having no real ending point, it will be marked as such.)


	7. In Which Erza Catches and Gets Caught

**A/N:** I thought I wouldn't have time to do any fanfics but I needed a study break, soooo… This happened, I guess?

Features both GaLe and JerZa because I'm having all of the Gale feels right now and it's not okay. The GaLe romantic section is fairly short because idk what to write about them.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **In Which Erza Catches and Gets Caught**

"I don't know if this is the best idea," Levy warned Gajeel. The mage in question had convinced her that it would be safer to go to somewhere close, and therefore wanted to go back to Fairy Hills for the night. "You know Erza's not on a mission, right?"

They had done this before – had sex in Fairy Hills – but they had always been cautious to make sure Erza was on a mission. Levy didn't want any trouble. Erza may be her friend, but she certainly wouldn't be friendly if she found someone breaking the rules of Fairy Hills. Her loyalty to duty and her guild dictated that.

Somehow Gajeel didn't feel threatened by that. Levy considered using magic to try and skirt Erza's authority, but she knew magic would make the mage more suspicious. She grabbed Gajeel's hand and ran up to her room with him. The faster she was, the less of a chance Erza would catch her visually. Still, she kept a close watch on her surroundings. There had been no sign of Erza or any other of Fairy Hills's residents. That was good.

As soon as the door shut Gajeel was on her. His gentle kisses began to melt Levy as she slowly led him around the stacks of books and to her bed. In his attempts not to hurt her by tripping over one of the many obstacles laid out over her floor, Gajeel let Levy take the lead. Letting her lead made him feel better. If she led, he figured she would stop if something bad happened. He didn't always agree to what she attempted, but he was learning to ignore his worries about any potential negative effects to Levy. Her talent with her mouth certainly helped him forget.

Gajeel opened his mouth to groan as her mouth moved down to suck on his neck, but Levy put her hand over his mouth. "Shh!" He gulped, trying to stay quiet, and she continued to move lower. Small fingers undid his coat and slid it down his arms slowly. When her hands and lips got down to his belt and began to remove it, Gajeel found it even harder to keep the noises he wanted to himself.

Her torturous ministrations kept Gajeel biting his lip until finally she sank down onto him. He let out a groan that she silenced with a kiss. She began to move with him slowly as she enjoyed the pleasure it brought. When she came, she couldn't help but rip her mouth away from his to throw her head back in pleasure. All thoughts of getting caught flew out of her head. Unfortunately, her orgasm led him to his own. In the few seconds her mouth was off of his he let out an excessively loud roar of pleasure. She should've remembered he had a tendency to do that before allowing him to convince her to return to Fairy Hills instead of his apartment.

Before either party was ready to move apart loud stomping down the hallway prompted them to scramble apart. Levy rushed under the covers and scrambled to find her nightclothes while Gajeel rushed to redress and find a closet to hide in. Unfortunately he couldn't find one before Erza knocked, so he hid behind a bookcase without fully pulling his pants on.

A sharp rap on the door caused Levy to stiffen more. "Who is it?" Admitting that she knew it was Erza would immediately tip Erza off about something being wrong.

"Levy," her deep voice replied. "I know Gajeel's in there."

"If he is I wouldn't know," Levy squeaked out as an excuse.

"Is it Natsu, then?" Erza asked. Natsu was louder than Gajeel on an everyday basis, so it would make sense for him to be Erza's next suspect. Perhaps she knew and she was just playing dumb.

"No! No way," Levy told her.

"I'm coming in then," Erza replied. "Someone's in there."

Erza was either worried about the rules or worried about Levy, meaning nothing would stop the mage. Levy listened in horror as her door slammed open and Erza entered. From the soft clinking noises she could tell Erza had an armor on. She wondered if Erza was wielding anything. For Gajeel's sake, Levy hoped not.

The sound of a blade cutting through air answered her question. "I knew it was you, Gajeel!"

"I was just here helping Levy move something heavy," Gajeel tried to explain. It didn't work.

"No you weren't. If you were, you would have pants on," she told him. "Out!"

Levy heard clothing rustle.

"Sneaking into Fairy Hills is indecent enough. I'm sure you have no need to put your clothes back on before leaving," Erza said in an ominous manner. "Now go!" She heard footsteps and a door slamming.

Levy looked up to find Erza staring down at her. "I know you two are a couple. He would never hurt you. But he can't be in Fairy Hills," Erza told her.

"I'll remember that next time," Levy said.

"Good," Erza told Levy. "I'll see you tomorrow at the guild then."

"Good night, Erza," Levy replied. She didn't wonder if, but rather when Erza would be caught with Jellal sneaking into her room. Those two loved each other that it was only a matter of time. Levy hoped it was sooner rather than later – maybe Levy could get payback. Then she realized that revenge would bring her no less embarrassment from the situation, and would instead keep her method of teasing her friends going: apparent slips-of-the-tongue. Yes, that had caused Erza enough problems in the past, what with her love for erotic novels and such.

* * *

Jellal was slipping into Erza's window at Fairy Hills. He wasn't in the habit of doing it yet, but he had done it a few times. As usual for his visits, he had snuck in after dark to further mask his presence from the other residence. The girl he was there to see was already snuggled up on her bed, asleep with a romance novel lying by her head. Unpacked suitcases scattered around the room next door told him that she had just gotten back from a mission.

Although he had been hoping to make love to her, some nights just being by her side was enough. He considered himself lucky enough to not be dead that he would spend every moment he could with her. Carefully he changed into some of the sleepwear Erza had bought for him and laid down on the bed. He put her book on the nightstand and began to stare at her peacefully sleeping face. One hand moved to stroke her hair, but he pulled it back in fear that he would wake her up. His eyelids grew heavy and soon enough he followed her to sleep.

Erza woke up to see Jellal across the bed. She knew he was careful not to wake her, but she refused to let him stay the night without him holding her close. Rolling towards him without fear, she managed to get his arms around her without waking him up. Now everything was perfect once more. She drifted back into a light sleep.

Around two in the morning both Erza and Jellal woke up. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute, waiting to fully awaken. Once Erza deemed herself tired of waiting she tilted her head up to kiss him thoroughly. They pulled apart once more to stare at each other before returning to the kiss. As their tongues danced with each other, Erza had managed to get her hands under Jellal's shirt. Jellal's hands held her to his body in a vice grip.

He pulled away from her, eager to give her a proper greeting, but Erza had other ideas. Her hands took the opportunity to pull his shirt and throw it on the floor. After which, she went back to kissing him.

"Erza," he said against her lips, "Maybe we shouldn't do this tonight. You seem tired."

"Do I?" She questioned. "Because I feel awake right now."

Erza tried to reach her hands down his pants to prove her point, though it didn't convince him. He used what little energy he had to flip her around so that he was spooning her. It would make it hard to hide his growing erection from her, but he knew she liked to spoon during sleep. He hoped that would keep her from doing anything too wild. It wasn't that he didn't want to; it was that he knew he had a few nights in town this time and that it was best that she rest if she had just returned from a mission.

Still Erza continued her assault. Her hips ground against his, continuing to stimulate him. Oh, how he wanted to give in. His hands began to slide under her shirt to caress her stomach and breasts.

A sudden knock brought him out of his reverie. He attempted to get up to hide in the closet, hoping they weren't about to be caught by one of Fairy Hills's more gossipy residents. That would be a disaster - the feared matron of Fairy Hills getting caught breaking her own rules. The whole guild would know before he could leave the room. Unfortunately Erza misinterpreted his actions and pushed him back on the bed. "You're not supposed to be here, I'll answer it!"

While she went to answer the door he considered leaving to go back to camp. In his tired state, he thought her words meant she didn't want him there. Then he remembered exactly where he was: Fairy Hills. Of course he wasn't supposed to be there – it was a girl's dormitory. No males were supposed to be there except Happy.

He looked down the suite to see Wendy had come inside. He considered moving, but that would draw Wendy's attention, so he stayed silent and listened. With how vulnerable she sounded, it was hard to forget the petite girl was already a teenager.

"You're having nightmares tonight?" Erza asked her. "Why don't you sleep here?" Maybe she really had meant he should leave. He figured it was the best plan of action, so he quietly tried to return to her closet to get his normal clothes. Unfortunately Wendy saw him.

"Jellal!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Erza," he told her, hoping she was still naïve enough to believe his intentions were entirely innocent.

Wendy didn't question him. Out of tiredness or lack of concern, he did not know. He calmly pulled back the covers for her and let her climb into bed. Erza followed, lying next to Wendy. He went back to getting his Crime Sorciere clothes, but Wendy's voice reached his ears. "Are you leaving Jellal?"

"I think it would be best," he said. He didn't want anyone to get the wrong impression, even if he held a soft spot for the young mage. If he were around more, he knew he could play Mystogan's older brother role for the girl.

"Can you stay?" Wendy asked. "My dreams... they were about Edolas." That meant she had had a nightmare about something happening to Mystogan. "I won't tell anyone that Erza broke the rules and had you over." It made him happy that she had begun to view him with the high regard she had for his Edolas counterpart. Even if he never felt he could cleanse himself of his past, being loved by Erza and trusted by Wendy surely helped him to feel redeemed of some of his actions.

After some thought, he figured he could stay. If Wendy or any member of Fairy Tail needed something, he wanted to help. Jellal crawled under the blankets on the far side of the bed so as to not be inappropriately close to either female in the bed. Still, he couldn't fall asleep again that night. In his heart the situation felt so right, but his mind kept telling him that it was wrong.

* * *

When the sun rose, he knew he would have to leave. The other mages would be up soon and that meant a greater chance of being caught. He knew he could just show up to the guild hall in a few hours and be welcome, but he wished he could stay in bed like this.

Somehow during the night the other mages had moved closer to him. He tried to resist, but his fatigue made the attempts futile. One of his hands held Wendy's tightly to reassure her while the other was draped over her body to rest on Erza's waist. The red headed mage bore a peaceful smile as did the young girl at her side. Jellal maneuvered himself to place a kiss on Erza's forehead before getting up to change clothes and leave through the window.

On his way out, he looked at the girls cuddled up on the bed one more time. He hoped that he would be able to see that scene again, but next time with Erza and a child of their own.

* * *

 **A/N:** Short and sweet and now I really need to get back to working on school.


	8. In Which Mira is Excited

**In Which Everyone is a Perv**

 **A/N:** I guess this is what I do to de-stress or something but basically idk I typed this out. Again this is kinda loosely related to the other oneshots (I guess you could call them an out-of-order story of some sort) and characters may be OOC at times.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **In Which Mira is Excited**

It had only been a month since Mira announced her pregnancy. At four months along her belly wasn't showing any extremely noticeable changes and she still allowed herself a full workload. Still, the guild members were trying to be as nice as possible. That meant that she had been granted a trip for two to a resort and spa. They didn't want her to work, but seeing as a vacation was the only way she would refuse without going full satan soul on them out of hormonal anger, the guild members pooled their money to send her and a friend off. They assumed she would take Laxus, but in a particularly angry mood she had chosen Erza to be her travelling companion.

Now the two were on a train headed to the secluded spa for a week of rest and relaxation. Jellal, although now living with Erza, had been out on a long mission when they'd left. Both girls assumed he would be able to find something to do if Erza wasn't there. After all, he still needed to get his suit ready for his upcoming wedding and make the arrangements for the honeymoon. With the wedding only three months away, Mira could understand her friend's growing frustration. Erza, proactive as ever, was done with her planning the day after she had misinterpreted the ring as one of engagement. Luckily Jellal went along with her confusion. Only Mira knew it was supposed to be a promise ring.

"So, Erza," Mira asked her companion. "How's it going with Jellal?"

"Fine. Though once I get back from this trip I'm not getting out of bed," Erza informed her. Erza, like with most things, had become shameless about sharing her sexual habits with Mira.

"Oh? Even for cake?"

Erza considered that. "Jellal can get it for me."

"Isn't he on a long mission?"

"He'll be back," Erza said confidently. "A three week mission should only take him two at the most." There was an undertone of a threat of violence if the mission took him any longer. Mira wouldn't admit it, but she expected the same from Laxus.

"We wouldn't expect less from a member of Fairy Tail," Mira smiled, "even if he is only a symbolic member."

That riled Erza up as Mira had intended, but that was all part of their friendship. A little sisterly rivalry was what made their friendship what it was.

* * *

Three hours, a hotel room, dinner, and a couple drinks (on Erza's part) later the girls lay on their large beds recovering from the train ride.

"So what are you going to name it?" Erza asked Mira.

"Hmm?" Mira asked.

"The baby," Erza clarified.

"I haven't thought of it. Laxus has a few names in mind," but Mira wouldn't admit that she wouldn't let Laxus have any say on the child's name. Sometimes Erza wondered if their relationship was out of true affection or because of Mira's desire for a child. After all, Mira's announcement when they had first began dating seemed to come out of nowhere. Still, she could tell that Mira had some affection for Laxus.

"And what would those be?"

Mira paused. "I think they're very cute." It was obvious she wouldn't spill names she wasn't going to consider. "Do you have any suggestions?"

Erza hadn't even thought of baby names yet. She didn't even know if the baby would be a boy or a girl. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"A boy," she stated. "It seems males are common for their family."

Erza nodded. "Something to fit the family then," she replied, having no more specific suggestions.

"Have you and Jellal talked about children yet?"

In her tipsy state, Erza was beginning to get more aggravated. "No," she defended herself. "There's no way Jellal is ready for a kid."

"Are you sure?" Mira asked.

"There's no way! He's still worried about offending me with his penis half the time," Erza stated gruffly.

"I've heard him talk to Laxus a few times," Mira told Erza, who moved to the edge of Mira's bed in anticipation of what the white-haired girl had to say. "It seems he'll never get rid of his guilt, but he is very happy to have you."

Erza leaned over farther.

"It's cute how protective he is of you," Mira giggled. "If he's having any hesitation in the bedroom it's because he's worried about hurting you in such a way that will make you regret everything."

"He's such an idiot," Erza groaned. "He's not gonna hurt me worse than I've already been hurt in the past as long as he doesn't pull another Tower of Heaven. Which he won't."

"Just recently I heard him say something to Laxus that was rather interesting."

Erza snapped back to attention.

"Jellal was talking to Laxus about my pregnancy," Mira said, adding in a pause to make sure Erza was listening, "and asked Laxus and I if we knew anything about your opinion on children."

Although intoxicated, Erza immediately seemed to sober up upon that statement.

"I've also seen him playing with Asuka at least once recently and he's been talking to Bickslow about kids."

"Really?" Erza asked, eyes wide. "But that means… Are you sure?"

"Maybe I should let you sleep," Mira suggested. Her work was done; Erza now had fewer reasons not to try for a child. All she needed to do was plant that idea in Erza's head.

While they were out with Crime Sorciere, Meredy was supposed to be reminding Jellal of the juicy bits from an old Weekly Sorcerer article about Erza's desire for children. That would hopefully remind him that Erza wanted a child as well. With all luck, there would be a Jerza bun in the oven soon. She lay down, ignoring Erza's curious stare, and fell asleep.

* * *

A little over three months later Erza and Jellal had finally left their wedding party fashionably early. Their guild members were too drunk to care, but Erza swore he saw the only sober adult among them - Mira - watching with a smile. Still she raced to the bridal suite with Jellal – their bedroom as decorated by the female members of Fairy Tail – and began to grab at each other's clothes.

Jellal broke one of their long and frantic kisses to unbutton the back of Erza's wedding dress. He slowly slid it down her body, taking care to slide the full surface of his palms down along with the dress. Erza shivered at the touch and reached back to kiss him again. Stepping out of the dress she revealed her skimpy outfit to Jellal. Mira had provided her with the lacy white corset and panties. She swore drool was slipping out of his mouth.

Erza took the chance to pull Jellal's jacket and open shirt off of his frame and threw them to the floor on top of her dress. Before he knew it, he was pinned to the bed with his pants open. His bride began to touch him in the most intimate ways possible before pulling her mouth away just before he came.

As he watched, Erza reached back to slowly untie the laces on her corset. Because it was a simply decorative corset, she was able to get it off without any help from him. Slowly, tantalizingly, she slid the panties down her legs and dropped them on the floor. Erza then crawled over to mount him. The kissing and groping earlier had apparently made her wet enough. That or Wendy had given her another aphrodisiac to help her out. Although his mind was foggy with pleasure, he was rational enough to see one problem.

"Condom," was all he said. Erza shook her head and lowered herself onto him. She started to rock, making him forget any protests he had had previously.

After another round, while they were lying cuddled on the bed, Erza spoke up.

"Jellal?" Erza asked, turning away from him.

He looked at her, waiting for her question and somewhat confused as to what he had done. She seemed to have enjoyed the night.

"Do you not want kids?"

His eyes widened at the question. "Is that what this was about?"

She blushed. "You wanted to use a condom," she explained shyly, reverting to her old habits around the object of her affections due to her nervousness.

"Of course I want children, Erza," he said, kissing her again. "I just didn't realize you wanted them this soon." He found he had had more desire for kids as he approached thirty, and dating Erza certainly hadn't helped that. Since Erza was 23 physically and mentally, he wondered if she would accept his desire this early.

"Do you not want them this soon?" She turned back to him.

"I'm lucky enough to have you at all," he replied, averting his gaze. "I would be happy to have children with you." He knew she would not be happy for saying he didn't deserve her. That was her biggest pet peeve about him.

"Good," Erza said. Her defiant look made Jellal uneasy. Something was wrong – she wasn't chastising him or trying to convince him that he was redeemed.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Jellal looked into her eyes with one brow raised.

"I already took a fertility potion. Before the reception," Erza admitted sheepishly. A blush returned to her face.

At first Jellal's expression went a little dark, but a mischievous smile quickly showed up on his face. "My, my. I didn't know you were as desperate as me."

"You took one too?!" Erza blurted out. She knew they didn't make those for men, but her surprise and the lingering effects of the alcohol from the reception threw away all logic.

"No," he informed her. "But if you are so desperate, I would be happy to help."

She stared at him and licked her lips. Instead of a verbal response, she kissed him passionately and rolled him over for another taste of her wedding night.

* * *

Two and a half months later Mira was carrying her son around the guild, showing him off to the various members. She hadn't been able to go to the guild in the week after her son was born, so now she was happy to soak up all of the extra attention she had missed.

An exhausted Erza sat oblivious in a corner of the guild drinking a strawberry milkshake. Her sleeping habits had been slightly changed, but she had attributed that to Jellal's presence. It was hard to get sleep when they had so many years to make up for in bed. She still didn't know if she was pregnant. Since it wasn't unusual for her to skip periods, that wasn't a good indication. Unlike Mira, there was also no sign of any morning sickness. Frankly, she was getting frustrated. Jellal just left for another long mission, so they couldn't try again for another month.

"Erza?" Mira asked.

Erza looked up at her, and then looked to the baby. Erza was one of the few guild members who had been allowed to visit Mira in the past week, but the little bundle was still appealing. She reached out to grab it, and Mira was happy to be relieved of the weight. "How is he?"

"Healthy," she said with a tired smile. "I think the guild is a bit overwhelming, but he'll be okay." Mira didn't say it, but Erza knew that Mira meant her would have to become okay with the guild and soon. The boy would likely become the master down the road, after all.

Erza stared at the baby, jealous that Mira got to keep it. She wanted one, and not because of any lingering rivalry with Mira.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Mira asked with a smile.

"No," Erza replied, confused.

"Are you sure?" Mira's smile brightened as if she knew something Erza didn't. "It's unusual to see you having a milkshake."

Erza stared down at the drink. "I wanted one today."

"Have you seen Porlyusica recently?"

"Why would I need to?"

"Oh, I don't know," Mira said. "Would you like to come with me? I need to ask her something. It would be helpful to have someone with me to watch the little one."

Erza didn't really want to, but she agreed out of curiosity. Well, the fact that she would get to spend more time with a cute little baby didn't hurt. So she followed Mira out of the guild and took the long walk out to Porlyusica's home.

Mira went inside and asked that Erza stay outside. After a few minutes Mira came back outside. "Can you go see Porlyusica? She wants something from you," Mira said. Her angelic smile once again told Erza that something was wrong, and not with Mira.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Mira said, smile still on her face.

Erza gave Mira's son back to her and went inside.

"Oh. It's you," the healer greeted. "Mira wanted me to make sure you didn't get yourself knocked up." She handed Erza a cup, and Erza panicked. Did Mira really think that a stupid strawberry milkshake meant she was pregnant?

"I'm not pregnant," Erza said.

"Are you so sure? My fertility potion is known to be effective," Porlyusica retorted with a huff.

"Well, the aphrodisiac didn't work on me," Erza responded. She didn't mention that it worked for five days before it wore off.

"That was Wendy's. Now get on with it, girl."

Erza grabbed the cup and went back to the bathroom. Even if she knew Mira's suspicions were wrong, she would do the test to prove herself right.

Ten minutes of waiting later, Erza was furious but delighted. Mira was right – she was pregnant. She sat down and started laughing to herself. It was all too absurd. Her. Having a child. With Jellal. Outside Mira had mysteriously disappeared with her son, leaving Erza to get home alone.

She didn't stop laughing happily until she got back to their house and went to sleep.

* * *

When Jellal returned home from his latest mission with Crime Sorciere, he returned to a house he almost didn't recognize.

The entrance contained large boxes from various shops around Magnolia, and a few from outside. None appeared to be from Heart Kruez or any of the individuals Erza got armor from. The large gallery where all of Erza's armor hung was closed off with more locks than he thought they owned.

Instead of finding boxes of strawberry cake in the kitchen like he was so used to, blueberry muffins and a watermelon sat on the counter. Strawberry ice cream filled the shelves of the freezer and a new high-end blender had found its way onto the counter.

He walked upstairs, curious to figure out what this was about. A door to one of their guestrooms was open, so he poked his head inside. The room looked like a mess. The bed was dismantled and put messily by the wall along with the nightstand. The desk was covered in the sheets from the bed along with the various other trinkets left in the room by the few guests they had hosted. More boxes, smaller than those by the front door, were scattered around the room. Cheap fabric covered the floor and a paint can sat upon it.

Next he headed to the bedroom, hoping to find Erza asleep. The bed was empty, as was their bathroom. Inside the bathroom there were extra towels and an extra trash can sat near her side of the bed.

He thought about what he'd seen, and considered the explanations. His realization made him immediately activate meteor to get to the guild.

Erza looked at the guild door as it opened with great force. It revealed a panting Jellal. He walked through the guild with a predatory gaze.

Mira stopped him in his tracks. "She hasn't told anybody, so maybe you should take her home first," she told him with a smile. She couldn't help whispering her congratulations into his ear.

He approached Erza, who was currently watching Mira's son sleep peacefully in his cradle by the bar. "Erza?" Once again she looked up at him. "Is it true? Are you…?"

She nodded, a genuine smile gracing her face. He searched her eyes for what felt like an eternity before giving her a chaste kiss and helping her to her feet. "Would you like to return home?" Erza suggested. For sex or discussion or planning about their soon-to-be child he did not know, but he would be very happy either way. After another kiss he grabbed her hand and led her out a back door of the guildhall.

Mira watched the couple leave. She went to pick up her son and smiled widely.

"So can we stop pretending we don't know," Cana said, slumping over the bar next to where Mira was standing. "Because I think we all know."

"About what?" Lucy asked.

"Erza's pregnant," a newly arrived Levy explained.

"Really?" Another voice – Wendy – asked.

Mira smiled the biggest smile they'd seen since she had announced her own pregnancy. That answered Wendy's question for her.

"So when's the shower?" Cana cut back in.

"I don't know anything about it," the woman said. They all knew better – with how excited she was for her friend, the other female mages were sure she had the whole thing planned out.

"Oh?" Cana asked, as if to rephrase her question. As Mira began to reply, all the girls leaned in to hear her plans.

* * *

 **A/N:** Procrastination is a bad, bad thing. It's even worse when you're procrastinating because you have no idea what you're supposed to be doing in the first place.


	9. In Which Kagura is not Ready for This

**A/N:** This was something I came up with after re-reading Kagura's character development with regards to Jellal. It seems she's realized he's not as evil as she thought, but is still a bit weird about his relationship with Erza. Or rather, she thinks they're further along than they are as of chapter 498 (Which is pretty much nowhere) because she doesn't recognize Jellal's obsessive desire to redeem himself. So this is about what happens when they finally are as far as she thinks they are.

This might not fit into the timeline with the other FT oneshots I've written, but I'll say (as a copout) that these are oneshots that are (supposedly) unconnected (even thought a lot of them are) so yeah…

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **In Which Kagura is Not Ready for This**

They assumed this would be a quick trip to visit their friend for her birthday. They would catch up with each other, do some shopping, and attend the party her guild had set up for her. They assumed Fairy Tail's crazy atmosphere may put a wrench or two in their plans, but they had never anticipated just how crazy it was. They had also not heard about the development that may keep their friend occupied.

Once inside the famously boisterous guildhall, the duo from Mermaid Heel went directly to the counter. Although they didn't know her well, Erza had informed them that Mira was a reliable member of the guild that would be able to help them out. She also told them she couldn't say that about any other grown member of the guild.

"Ah, Kagura and Milliana, I presume?" The white-haired barmaid asked upon their approach.

"Mirajane Strauss?" Kagura asked to confirm, despite her confidence about Mira's identity. Due to her modeling career and her infamous match against Jenny at the Grand Magic Games, few didn't know what Mira looked like.

"Of course," the demon said, her bubbly personality negating her nickname. "I assume you'll want to see your guest rooms so you can put your stuff down before dinner?"

"That would be nice," the swordstress replied.

"One moment then," Mira informed them before recruiting her sister to assist Kinana with the evening rush. "Follow me."

As they followed her through the guildhall, Kagura watched the members of Fairy Tail go through their normal dinner routine. Laxus was surrounded by Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen (who was stealing glances at Elfman). Juvia was standing behind a pillar, talking to a girl with pink hair that Kagura didn't recognize. Lucy and Wendy were sitting with the exceeds and playing with a young girl. A couple Kagura assumed to be the girl's parents watched calmly as they sipped beer together. Natsu was caught in a shouting match with both Gajeel and Gray, which had begun to escalate to the point that Elfman took notice.

Mira led them up a back set of stairs just as more guild members started to join the melee. She began to explain the setup of the guild for them: the main hall was downstairs, with a kitchen, several restrooms, an infirmary, the upper level of the library, a waiting room for non-mage guests, request boards, and a storage room. Just outside there was a pool. The basement had an expansion of the library along with games and a hot tub. The second floor held guest rooms and a request board along with the office of the guild master. There was also a longue for the S-class mages, but they didn't use it much. Although Mermaid Heel was a fairly large guild, they had nowhere near as large of a guildhall, so it was rather overwhelming for Kagura to see.

"And here we are," the white-haired mage smiled. "The guest rooms are along this side of the building. I'll put you two in the ones the farthest from the guild master's office so you might get some quiet."

"Isn't the guildhall closed at night?" Kagura asked, concerned about fights breaking out while she was trying to sleep.

"Yes, but I mean we have two more permanent guests in the two rooms closest to the master's office," Mira explained.

"More permanent?" Milliana wondered.

"Yes, you may know them," Mira said. "They're members of Crime Sorciere, though I suppose it's more a taskforce than a guild as of last month. They, along with one female member of their guild, now belong to Fairy Tail. Although Meredy was able to get housing in Fairy Hills, the other two weren't because it's an all-female dormitory. As former fugitives, it's very hard for them to find any housing, so they're stuck here for now."

"May I ask who they are?" Kagura had some idea, but she needed to confirm who it was first. She knew the situation with Crime Sorciere's members being sent to guilds that could monitor them for any signs of future criminal activity. Although she had made her peace with Jellal for the most part, she wouldn't be caught off guard by him again. She also needed to know who else was there with him.

"Well, I'm sure you know Jellal was sent here," Mira replied, causing both Milliana and Kagura to twitch. "There's also Erik, the poison dragon slayer. He prefers the name Cobra, but I like the name Erik better. Meredy, who you saw downstairs, is a little younger than you. Her magic ties the sensory systems of people together. As you can tell, she fits in very well around here."

"J- Jellal was sent here?" Kagura asked, surprised. It wasn't that she hadn't heard about the release of Crime Sorciere – most high-ranking mages had at this point – it was that their release didn't feel that real to her. No one really talked about their release, after all, they hadn't told the public due to the potential public relations disaster. Despite what they had done to make up for their crimes, all of the members were still infamous criminals.

"Where else would he go?" Mira smiled brightly. "The master's even said he has the heart of a Fairy Tail member."

"So is he here now?" Kagura asked, wondering if he was on a mission.

"He's in town, but I can't say I know where he is now," Mira lied. Mira knew where he was, or at least roughly where he was. Even now that Jellal was a member of Fairy Tail, his mission schedule was very different from that of Erza's, which kept them apart frequently. When they were together in Magnolia, as they were now, they could hardly be kept off of each other. The guild knew of their relationship, so Erza felt no guilt whatsoever in kissing or making out with Jellal. Jellal, on the other hand, did feel shame. Because of that, he would constantly be taking Erza on dates outside of Magnolia so the guild couldn't catch them. When apart too long, they would simply stow themselves away in Erza's apartment for a couple of days. Jellal had only just permanently moved to Magnolia after a few temporary stays, so when Mira saw Erza shamelessly drag the man up to his room the night before, she assumed she wouldn't see them until her birthday.

"But we'll see him?" Milliana asked hesitantly.

"Oh, he'll certainly be here tomorrow for Erza's birthday," Mira replied happily. "Though tonight I don't think Jellal will be coming to dinner. Why don't you get settled? Dinner will be downstairs when you're ready."

After watching the girls take their luggage into their rooms, Mira walked back downstairs to begin cleaning up from the now finished brawl. Only a minute or two later Jellal and Erza finally emerged from his room (a full two hours early than the minimum of 24 she expected) in formal wear.

"Where are you two going?" Lucy questioned cheekily.

"Jellal's surprising me with a trip to a formal restaurant. They are having a special strawberries and cream desert menu tonight," Erza told her. Lucy was unsure how it was a surprise if Erza seemed to have coaxed him into it. Jellal seemed happy to see her so excited, if not a bit tired. Erik had said the two didn't sleep the night before, though Lucy wondered if he was exaggerating for the sake of complaining or not.

"Have fun," Wendy yelled after the couple.

"And don't forget protection," Cana yelled loudly. That got everyone laughing.

* * *

After dinner at the guild, several of the girls who lived at Fairy Hills invited Kagura and Milliana over to their dorm for a bath. They followed the girls into the large bath and soaked in. Although they had gotten acquainted to most of the girls during dinner, they hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Meredy. They were slightly apprehensive when she got into the bath but quickly realized that she was essentially a normal girl.

"So how do you know Jellal and Erza, Kagura? Milliana?" Meredy asked.

"I am the younger sister of a man Jellal killed," Kagura explained. "Erza and I grew up in the same village, although we were only reunited at the Grand Magic Games a few years ago."

"I remember you! Erza says you like to think of her as an older sister," Meredy acknowledged with a giggle Kagura found rather adorable. "Erik says Jellal finds it cute when she finds something she wants to get you. He's said that she wants to get you a sword to match one of hers." She didn't mention that Erik had said a lot more about perverted items Erza had wanted to get for Jellal. Honestly, most of what Erik said of the couple's thoughts was complaining about their perverted tendencies.

Kagura blushed a little and averted her eyes. She silently thanked Mira for warning her about Erik's abilities to hear thoughts. It explained so much of what Meredy had just said.

"I'm Milliana," the cat fancier introduced herself. "I was a slave at the Tower of Heaven with Erza."

"I remember seeing you at the Grand Magic Games as well," Meredy giggled. "Erza made sure that the exceeds were coming to her party for you."

Milliana perked up, excited to see the talking cats, but didn't say anything.

"So, how's Mermaid Heel doing?" Lucy asked.

"Very well," Kagura responded. "We've been seeing an increase in our workload after our second place finish at the Grand Magic Games last year, and work related to rebuilding projects is still coming in frequently."

Milliana nodded. "We've also been able to recruit more female mages."

"And the men of Blue Pegasus have finally stopped coming to flirt with us," Kagura said stoically. The girls in Fairy Tail could appreciate their problem after seeing Ichiya and his men in action.

"I'm surprised Erza isn't here," Wendy said. "I invited her to come after she got back from dinner."

"She's not coming back tonight," Cana laughed, "Right now, she's probably fu-" Levy lunged to put her hands over Cana's mouth.

"She's probably getting a good night's rest for the party tomorrow," Lucy said.

Suddenly, they heard the door open and saw Erza come in (although fully clothed in her dress from earlier). The ring on her finger sparkled brightly against the lighting of the bathing room.

"Well, speak of the devil," Cana said. "I'm surprised you're not with-" Levy and Lucy shoved her under water to stop that thought.

"I was looking to see if I'd left my strawberry shampoo here," Erza said. "Have any of you seen it?"

"No," Lucy replied. "Though I'm surprised you're here tonight. I thought you'd be out."

"Yeah," Erza nodded. "I've been told that I'm not allowed in the guild until my party tomorrow night, and I needed to shower after dinner."

"Are you expecting any visitors, Erza?" Levy asked. Erza shot her a look, knowing Levy was accusing her of inviting Jellal over.

"No," the armored mage calmly said back. "I need to get up early to do a double workout tomorrow since I missed doing one this morning. Good night everyone." She turned on her bare heels and left the room empty handed.

"She seems annoyed," Lucy observed. "Did Jellal screw up or something?"

"No," Levy told her. "I think she's just embarrassed about the whole thing since Milliana and Kagura are here."

"What about us being here would embarrass her?" Milliana wondered with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"It has nothing to do with you," Lucy assured the girl. "It's more… Well… A personal thing going on with her."

"Does it have to do with the ring?" Kagura asked rather bluntly.

"Is she pregnant?" Milliana blurted out.

"No, no! Nothing like that," Lucy backtracked. "But you should ask her about it. It's not my news to tell."

"At least confirm she's engaged," Kagura demanded, although with not much bite due to the blush coloring her face.

"She is," Lucy confirmed.

Kagura assumed that was the reason Erza didn't want to mention anything: if she was recently engaged and Jellal had recently moved in, there was really only one person she could be engaged to. That was Jellal. While Milliana and Kagura had improved their view on Jellal, Erza might think they weren't quite ready to see their relationship.

Kagura nodded. "I'm feeling a bit tired from the day of travel. Would it be alright to go get some rest?" Really, she just needed extra time to herself to process this information. The girl she thought of as an older sister was now suddenly engaged, and not only had she kept her lips shut on the matter, but she was also engaged to Kagura's ex-archenemy. This would take time to process.

So she got out of the bath and returned to the guild.

* * *

Kagura got up before sunrise and headed over to Fairy Hills, hoping to train with Erza. She went to knock on her friend's door, but Erza wasn't responding. Kagura assumed she had already left for her run, so she went out for a run of her own hoping to meet up with Erza. Unfortunately when the sun rose she still hadn't seen Erza anywhere. After a shower to wipe the sweat off, Kagura found Levy in the guildhall eating breakfast. Milliana appeared to still be asleep. Just like the cats she loved so much, the girl seemed to be more active in the evenings and at night. She would sometimes sleep right through the hottest part of the day after a long trip.

"Levy? Have you seen Erza?" Kagura asked.

"No," Levy said. "But Jellal did end up coming over, so I doubt she'll be amenable to visitors."

Kagura blushed, knowing exactly what Levy was implying.

"If you're hoping to train with her, I bet she'll be going by ten. She never misses two days in a row if she's not on a mission, even for Jellal," Lucy informed Kagura as she came up with a plate of her own breakfast.

"Do you know where she goes?" Kagura inquired.

"Unfortunately," Lucy groaned, remembering the seemingly endless training sessions Erza had forced upon her and the rest of their team. "If you go to the field on the other side of Fairy Hills, she usually starts there."

That was how Kagura once again found herself trudging over to Fairy Hills hoping to see Erza. She swore she saw a flash of light come out of Erza's window – probably Jellal leaving by way of meteor – and finally began to process the implications of what she'd learned. Jellal and Erza had always been close. Kagura wouldn't fool herself by saying otherwise. She'd even saved Jellal's life once for Erza's sake, knowing his loss would have devastated the mage so much that she'd return to wearing armor full-time.

Somehow, slowly, Kagura had gone from loathing Erza for forgiving Jellal to forgiving him herself. Kagura had even accepted that Jellal and Erza _might_ make a cute couple. That didn't mean she was ready to see that romantic relationship between them. Not that she had, but she'd at least seen the ring that evidenced it. Maybe it was because Kagura was afraid to lose her "big sister" to Jellal of all people so soon after she'd gained her friendship; maybe it was because this meant she had to now add a Jellal to her family. The fact that she now had a decent idea of her idol's sex life was certainly a contributing factor.

Speaking of which, Kagura hid behind a rock as soon as she crested the hill next to Fairy Hills. She had spotted the couple kissing at the entrance to a trail into the forest. She wondered if she should leave, but then she saw them begin their run. She followed, hoping to catch up with them on their run.

She didn't catch up until the two of them stopped at a small spring fed by a waterfall. Kagura, like Erza, read romance novels on occasion, so she knew the cliché associated with such environments.

Still, she wasn't ready when Erza requipped out of her clothes and dove into the pool of water. Jellal appeared a bit more hesitant, though with some goading from Erza he eventually took off his shirt. Eventually his fiancée had gotten too frustrated and pulled him into the water with little care that his clothes were now soaking. Kagura watched in a horrified fascination as Jellal's shorts and boxers were thrown out of the pool and onto the rock that held his jacket.

Despite her rapidly deepening blush and her uncomfortable position crouched behind a bush, Kagura couldn't bring herself to pull her eyes away. So far, there had been no kissing or touching, just Erza and Jellal swimming laps across the pond. When the two did stop and began to kiss, she tried to turn away. She knew this was wrong, but she was curious.

"N- not here!" Jellal squeaked. Kagura was surprised a man who had done what Jellal had could even squeak. Then again, this was Erza. Most people were scared of her and that included her friends. Why wouldn't Jellal be intimidated at times?

"Oh? You don't want to?" Erza pouted.

"We can do this later," Jellal almost whispered. His eyes were traveling down to Erza's breasts, betraying his actual desire. Kagura was sure there was something Jellal wasn't telling Erza. She would have to ask about that.

"I didn't know you had a choice," Erza purred, pushing him against a rock and pouncing on him.

"I really don't," Jellal admitted, and began to run his hands along Erza's back.

At that point Kagura knew it was time to leave the couple alone. She moved as quietly as possible to the path and almost sprinted back to the guild hall.

"Kagura?" Lucy asked upon seeing her. "I thought you'd be out for another hour or two, training with Erza."

"Or are you already tired?" Cana accused.

Meredy pulled Kagura over to a table with the women of Fairy Tail. They had all taken a break from decorating the guild to find out what was going on. She, like Jellal earlier, knew she couldn't refuse.

Mira set down a mug of beer in front of Kagura and sat down next to her.

"So, what happened?" Levy pried.

Kagura sat staring at her beer for a minute before beginning to speak. "I went to meet Erza at the field, but Jellal and her were already leaving on their run. I followed, hoping to catch up, but then they stopped at a spring. I left after that."

"I can see why," Levy giggled. Cana began to laugh. Lucy blushed.

"Why?" Meredy asked her, too knew to be in on the joke. Kagura was happy she wasn't the one asking the question.

"It's the big hook-up spot," Cana explained when her laughter had died down. "I swear everyone's had sex there at some point or another even if they won't admit it." She shot a look at Levy.

"But I haven't," Levy insisted.

"Jellal didn't seem to want to," Kagura observed.

"I'm sure Erza convinced him," Meredy sighed.

"Just how long did you watch?" Lucy asked.

"Since when have you been a pervert, Kagura?" Cana asked, not entirely in jest.

"I'm not," Kagura tried to say, but was interrupted.

"Says the one who proudly admitted to me that she watched Jellal and Erza have sex – and wanted everybody else to join in," Meredy said slyly.

"Well, wouldn't you?" Cana asked. "Erik would. He seems obsessed with their sex life considering how much he complains about it."

Kagura didn't think she really wanted to know that story. Thankfully, she wouldn't have to hear it, as Carla insisted the girls get back to decorating.

* * *

Finally it was time for the party. Kagura and Milliana were gathered with the many members of Fairy Tail in the hall waiting for Erza to arrive. Surprisingly enough, Jellal had come in an hour earlier with Laxus. The two of them sat at the bar discussing something.

When Erza arrived, Jellal remained at the bar. Lucy told the duo from Mermaid Heel that he had always done this when they were with the members of Fairy Tail. Meredy suspected it was due to lingering guilt, feeling that her guildmates should have the privilege of greeting her first because they hadn't hurt her.

Although Erza seemed perfectly happy to stay in the crowd of friends, she was slowly moving her way across the hall and to the bar. Kagura and Milliana had a long conversation with Erza before she finally got to greet her fiancée. Laxus rolled out the largest strawberry cake Kagura had ever seen, and her eyes lit up in a manner similar to Erza's. Erza immediately summoned a knife (not a dinner knife, but rather one meant for combat) and began to cut herself a generous slice. Everyone waited for her to finish before taking meager slices for themselves. Kagura was tempted to take a larger slice, but Milliana warned her against it, knowing how protective Erza could be of her cake.

They watched as Erza sat at a table to eat and guild members brought presents over for her. Most of the presents were weapons for Erza to use. Some of the girls had bought her various bits of Heart Kreuz merchandise, including one very yellow bikini to replace her now shredded favorite swimsuit.

Kagura and Milliana had brought Erza a box of her favorite strawberry cheesecake from Crocus along with a pair of scarlet cat ears, courtesy of Milliana. Upon seeing them, Erza immediately requipped into her favorite red bunny suit and put the cat ears on. She looked to see Jellal covering his nose with his hand and turning away, bringing a perverted smile to her face. They knew Erza liked her sexy animal outfits, but neither knew she actually used them for seduction. Jellal's reaction almost made Milliana regret getting the ears. Kagura, still a bit disturbed by what she had seen earlier, tried to ignore Erza's reaction.

Jellal was the final one to give Erza a gift. It was a small box. No one could see what was inside, but they assumed it was a set of earrings. When Erza had Jellal slip it onto her finger they could all see that it was a ring. In the center there was a diamond. The silver band was shaped to look like a sword. Erza stared at the ring in admiration and grabbed Jellal for a kiss.

"I thought they were already engaged?" Kagura asked.

Lucy was the one to explain it, though she did so in a whisper. Kagura wondered why until she spoke. "The other ring was supposed to be a promise ring. Erza didn't know that and assumed he proposed. No one was willing to correct her, and he already had the engagement ring ordered, so Jellal just went along with it."

Suddenly, Erza stood up on the table and with little ceremony announced, "Jellal and I are getting married in two weeks."

Everyone looked quite shocked to hear this, much to Kagura's surprise. Even Jellal didn't seem entirely in the know on her plans.

"At the guildhall at noon," Erza continued. "We will be married. All of the girls are expected to be at my bachelorette party next week two days before the wedding."

Jellal had no response, still a bit shocked by her announcement.

The guild remained silent only a short time more before breaking out into cheers and celebration, as if no one had any problem with Erza's sudden proclamation. True to what Kagura had heard, the party lasted well into the night. While Mermaid Heel wasn't quite as boisterous, she felt at home in Fairy Tail's wild atmosphere.

When Kagura finally crawled into bed, she fell asleep knowing full well that this guild was the perfect place for Erza.

* * *

Unfortunately, Kagura was awoken early the next morning by Milliana. While she enjoyed the party and got to know Erza's friends, Kagura had forgotten that she needed to return to her own guild the next morning. At least there was enough time for breakfast before they left for the train station.

Surprisingly, they found Erza alone at a table eating the remnants of her cake from the night before. She looked up to see them sit.

"Good morning! Feeling good?" Milliana chirped as she hugged Erza enthusiastically.

"Of course," Erza smiled.

"Is Jellal not here?" Kagura asked, knowing Erza had been rather attached to Jellal since they'd arrived.

"No, he's off training on his own, after which he needs to go on a job for a couple days," Erza explained.

"But shouldn't he be getting ready?" Milliana asked her friend.

"For what?" Erza asked, obliviously.

"For the wedding," Milliana replied.

"I've already bought the suit and my dress. The honeymoon is also booked. Mira will take care of the guild hall decorations, and Makarov can officiate the ceremony," Erza explained. She looked to both girls as if she was hoping they'd understand. "Honestly, I was afraid he'd run away again so I made it as unlikely as possible that he would run."

Kagura felt a bit angry, not knowing why Jellal would abandon Erza, who so obviously cared for him. It made her wonder if he'd been showing signs of going back on his determination to be good.

Milliana, tensed up as well, asked for her. "Why?"

"He still feels guilty about everything," Erza admitted. "He doesn't think he's good enough for me."

That was what everyone had been complaining about regarding their relationship – that Jellal was ignoring Erza's feelings for him. That he was being cruel in placing his own guilt above her forgiveness. Kagura had felt much the same way about Jellal, thinking he couldn't be redeemed, so she agreed that he shouldn't be together with Erza. Once she had seen them together, though, and the more she continued to see them together, the more she saw where the couple's friends had been coming from.

"He seems to be fine with your relationship now," Kagura observed, hoping Erza would believe her. She wasn't used to seeing the armored mage so vulnerable.

"Oh, he is," Erza said confidently, hiding that momentary show of vulnerability. "Will you be able to make it to the celebrations?"

"Probably not the bachelorette party," Kagura informed her. "We've committed to a week-long mission for when we return, but we'll try to make the ceremony. I'm sure most mages will."

"Good, I'll see you then," Erza told them, giving them no room to miss her wedding. She got up from the table and hugged them as she escorted them out of the guild. Outside they parted ways, knowing they'd meet again soon.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated as per usual.


	10. In Which Jellal is the Pervert

**A/N:** I'm too busy to do Jerza week, but I got inspiration from the Fairy Hills prompt. (Seriously, it's an underutilized location in fanfictions involving the females of Fairy Tail). So here's nothing.

Coming soon to the Speculation set of OneShots – Lucy makes her social debut and has to hear the upper classes thoughts on mages.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **In Which Jellal is the Pervert**

It was the first time Jellal had even attempted sneaking into Fairy Hills. He had been anxious to do so ever since his first night with Erza, and the recent time he'd spent away from her made him even more anxious. This would also be a good excuse to get away from Erik – who had decided to relay every dirty thought Jellal had to the rest of Crime Sorciere in an attempt to get Jellal to stop thinking about that first night with Erza.

Sitting in a tree, he used what little skill he had manipulating objects to open one of the windows on what he suspected to be Erza's apartment. (He could see suits of armor through the glass). Holding it open, he used meteor to get through the window. The force of him landing on the floor made the suits of armor rattle, but thankfully didn't lead to anything falling loudly to alert anyone of his presence. The window had closed on its own when he had passed through it.

Looking around, he saw the walls lined with armor, just as he had remembered the one time her guild mates dragged him in there before. He thought that some of the armors had changed positions slightly or that a few new ones had been added. She had probably just rearranged her requip space. Hopefully that was for a past job, not one she was on right now. He hadn't even thought about what would happen if she was, indeed, out.

It was dark outside, so he decided that she might already be in bed. He slowly walked up to her bedroom door and peered inside. When it became clear that she wasn't in bed, he turned the light on and went inside. On the side table a note sat. In Erza's scraggly handwriting, there was a message to him – as if she expected that he would visit.

 _Jellal:_

 _I'll be back by Thursday_

 _-Erza_

Today was Thursday, but he didn't see that she was home. A large luggage cart sat in the room nearest to the hallway. Perhaps there was a late-running party at the guildhall or something. It was very late for Erza to be home, but that increased his desire to stay. He needed to be sure he was safe.

He began to pace her apartment in one of his more anxious states. As he began to pace, he began to notice things he hadn't gotten a chance to the last time before.

The most noticeable (he had no idea how he had missed it) was a tutu with a swan neck coming out from under the skirt. He wondered if she knew it was a dick joke, and why she had it either way. Even though he assumed it was something Fairy Tail gave her, he was afraid to ask.

While he looked at the mannequins, objects attached to the wall only just began to stand out to him: a whip (was she kinky, or was it just another weapon?), a lasso, a riding crop, and a set of collars on the mannequins all stood out to him. While he almost drooled at the thought of a naked Erza holding those objects, he couldn't imagine using them in sex. He'd hurt her enough in the past, so anything to hurt her now (even if it was her fetish) would not be good for his conscience. Despite Ultear's jokes, he didn't have a punishment fetish, but if Erza did, he'd let her use them on him.

He sighed and went back to her bedroom, hoping to find distraction there. Her closet might even have some clothes that would fit him so that he could replace his dirty ones. She had mentioned buying him sleepwear last time he saw her so that he could spend the night comfortably at her apartment.

When he opened her closet, he wondered even more about her fetishes. While he did see handcuffs, the things hanging on her clothing racks were much more appealing to his sensibilities when it came to sex. There was a tight waitress costume and a maid outfit. Several skin-tight dresses of varying lengths and designs hung on the rack with stiletto heels resting below their hems.

He desperately he wanted to take one of those off her. As older men always said, a dress would look great on their wife or girlfriend, but much better on the bedroom floor. He finally understood that, looking at Erza's collection.

The seduction armor Erik had drunkenly told him about (based on what he'd heard in Erza's thoughts about seducing Jellal) was displayed proudly on a mannequin. He didn't know if he should be happy that it wasn't in her requip space or not. It certainly fit the definition of fetish fuel, even if it wasn't his fetish. He stopped imagining it before his body could tell him otherwise.

His face flushed bright red at the thought of seeing Erza in the silky lingerie set he saw on top of her dresser. He recognized it from a Weekly Sorcerer cover. That was the first issue he'd taken from Meredy because it was "inappropriate" for her. He was sure his entire guild knew why he'd actually taken it. As if Erik hadn't teased him for any single perverted dream about Erza before that…

When he saw her dresser, he tried to look through for whatever Erza had bought him, but was immediately stopped by the contents of the top drawer. With an empty laundry basket, there were only about five pairs of panties alongside her extensive bra collection. Seeing this, his mind began to race as he realized she didn't have nearly enough to make it through one week. That would mean she had a habit of going commando. He slammed the drawer shut, trying not to think of that fact.

The next drawer was filled with other sets of lingerie he didn't know she had. He had no reason to know, he reasoned, but it didn't mean he wasn't excited to see the wide variety she'd already purchased for his use. Well, since he was her first, he assumed it was for his use.

He couldn't banish the thought that she might have used it as normal sleepwear. If he would have come to the apartment and seen her snuggled in her sheets wearing any of those ensembles, he wouldn't be able to help himself.

Lower drawers held a collection of booty shorts, tight tank tops, and sports bras he assumed was for training. With each piece he swore he could feel his pants getting just a little tighter. His mind switched gears to imaging a sweaty Erza in the woods with him during a morning run.

He tried hard not to think of Erza in every piece he found in the drawer or on the racks. He wished he could have seen her in them, but that would have meant being there in all those years he probably deserved to lose. With his past, he couldn't have allowed himself the pleasure of seeing her wear that sexy waitress costume at the opening of his former council member's restaurant. He couldn't have seen her wear the gothic Lolita dress at the Miss Fairy Tail pageant.

Still, he wondered if she'd wear them again for him. Imagining her in each costume was more than enough to make him blush. He tried to say it wasn't his fetish, but with how good Erza looked in anything she wore, it would be a lie.

Having enough invading of her privacy, no matter how much he liked the images it made go through his head, he decided to take a nap and await her return. With how late it was, there was no point in returning to camp.

Not wanting to get Erza's bed dirty, he stripped to his boxers and crawled into her neatly made bed. The thought of being in her bed, with her scent all over it, only made him hornier. He hoped she would get home soon. Hopefully she would also be sober and awake enough for him.

* * *

Erza and Team Natsu had returned back from their mission at 10pm (due to a fight between Natsu and Gray making them miss the earlier train to Magnolia). For whatever reason, Laxus was insistent that Erza report back that night. The report, being interrupted several times by rowdy guild members, took more than an hour. By the time it was done, only Mira was left in the guild (waiting for Laxus, Erza suspected). She trudged out the doors anxious to get back to Fairy Hills with her luggage.

When she got through her door, Erza dropped the luggage cart and began to strip. She only needed to wear her robe down to the long, relaxing bath she intended to go have.

And have her bath she did. Most of the other residents of Fairy Hills were asleep, and those that weren't had gone to their boyfriends' for the night or were being exceptionally quiet She knew Juvia and Wendy were likely in bed after their long day. She found that having the large tub to herself was incredibly relaxing. So relaxing that she dozed off.

By the time Erza woke back up from her nap, it was nearly two in the morning. The nap had left her refreshed, but she wanted to spend time in her bed asleep.

Erza trudged up the stairs to her room and put her bathing supplies away in her personal bathroom. She left the robe on a hook and began the walk towards her bedroom naked so she could get a fresh pair of pajamas out of her closet. She only had the pair she wore on the mission in her requip space.

When she opened the door to her bedroom, Erza nearly gasped in delight. The moonlight shining in from the window showed a nearly naked Jellal looking adorable curled up in her bed. She wondered if she was drooling, but felt it was better not to ask. She contemplated putting on one of the many sets of lingerie she had bought just before leaving, but decided she was too impatient. She'd had too many frustrations that day to wait.

"Oh, _Jellal,_ " Erza cooed. His eyes opened with a sleepy look. They shot open when he noticed that not only was Erza actually there, but was also entirely naked.

"E- Erza," he gulped. Something told him that this was a seductive Erza, not a murderess one, but it didn't make him feel better for waking up in her bed. She was walking towards him, her hips swaying sexily.

"So, are you here to see me?" Erza sat on the bed, crossed her legs, and immediately lost her wits again. She tried to reach for a blanket to cover up, but Jellal had sat up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Jellal blushed, embarrassed to answer that. Even if his reasoning was to see (and sleep with) her, he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"D- do you want me to dress up? I- I got a few things to wear," Erza stammered.

"Maybe later," Jellal asked, having regained his composure. He used his arms to pull her back on the bed. She melted into his arms and sighed.

Erza rolled over to face him and began to kiss him. There were no quick pecks or shy kisses. Instead, she immediately began to kiss him slowly.

He responded, trying to move his lips as slowly as hers were, but he was far too wound up at this point to take things slow. He tried to speed up the kisses to show his desperation, but she wasn't following his lead. Different tactics were deemed necessary, so he began to snake his hands down her back and to her butt.

Erza jumped, surprised by Jellal's hands. He pulled them up to her lower back and pulled back from the kiss.

"Are you okay Erza?" Realistically, he knew she was okay, but since this was only the second time they'd done anything even mildly intimate he was concerned about hurting her. Honestly he never knew if he'd get used to it.

Erza didn't bother to answer that, instead moving her lips down his torso. When she got to the waistband of his boxers she took her mouth away to remove them and licked her lips. Although the gesture was entirely unintentional (a result of her nervousness), he thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen her do. When her mouth reached its target and she looked up at him with round, pleading eyes (a result of her desire to get this right), he could hardly contain himself. He tried to push her away so that he wouldn't cum prematurely, but as soon as he got away he ended up spilling himself all over her face.

Erza looked confused for a second before using a finger to lick some of the white substance off of her face. Jellal was so embarrassed he almost couldn't watch. Unfortunately Erza was too sexy for him to ignore.

"Mira was right," Erza observed. "It is really salty."

Jellal wondered if that was a bad thing. Erza didn't say anything more, instead choosing to nuzzle her cum-covered face into his chest and snuggle up to him.

"Oh!" Erza realized. She jumped out of bed and ran to her bathroom. She came back holding a wet washcloth and used to wipe off his chest and her face.

Erza looked positively adorable sheepishly holding the washcloth. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto the bed to lay next to him. She could feel that he was already getting hard again, so she rubbed her hips provocatively. He tried to suppress a groan, but couldn't. Just watching her bare back as she leaned over to the drawer to grab a condom and the lubricant she'd bought had made him harder. She dropped said items on the side of the bed as he grabbed her breasts and began to massage them. She'd given him attention, so he felt he should do so before they got to the main act.

She leaned back and let him fondle her for a minute before her impatience got the best of her. He found himself rolled onto his back with Erza rolling the condom onto him. She then sank herself down onto him and began to rock her hips back and forth. Again he wondered why he hadn't allowed himself to do this sooner.

This time she came before him, so when he came quickly (though not as fast as the first time), he felt less guilty. All in all, he figured it was a success, even if they were both still clumsy.

He was so satisfied he hadn't even noticed Erza get up to clean herself up and change. She brought him a pair of sweatpants and a men's t-shirt from who-knows-where which he gratefully put on while she donned a set of blue flannel pajamas. They worked together to change the sheets on the bed and flopped down on the clean bed in a tangle of arms and legs.

They snuggled until both Jellal and Erza had fallen into a comfortable sleep. One day this would be a nightly thing, but until then he would do this as much as possible, not even stopping to wonder what he did to deserve it.

* * *

 **A/N:** I love how lovely awkward this couple is around each other when pervy situations occur (which is a lot because Mashima). It's funny how the hottest couple in the series (IMO) with one of the most shameless FT characters is so not comfortable with each other in sexual situations.


End file.
